The Boy and the Beast
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: AU. 1991 Film. Belle never returned, leaving Prince Adam forever a beast. A fate which leaves him sad and lonely. Eleven years later, however, a surprise arrives near his castle: Belle's young son. Learning the child, Percival, has fled from his abusive father after Belle's death, Adam welcomes the boy into his home and heart. But Gaston is not about to let his son go so easily.
1. The Boy From The Forest

A/N: Yes, I know what you're saying. Another fic, another fandom, WTF? But here's the thing. If you're a follower of me, this is going to be a bit of a "break" for me. I have decided to take a short-ish break from Transformers fics. So my TF fics will not be updated for a little while. Don't worry, they'll all be back but in the interim I'll be writing this shorter fic and "Son of Iron" to help my writers block a bit, because I've had it for a bunch of stories for a while. And I think a break from that world will help.

So anyways, this is a plot bunny that has bothered me for months now. And I think I've finally nailed the plot of it. So here we go... It's a severe AU obviously, and while Belle will not be in it (as opposed to other characters like Gaston) I do hope you'll join me for this "What if?" speculative fic to one of my favorite love stories of all time. It may not be a romance, but I have lots of fun plans in my head for it!

 **NOTE** : Part of this "What if?" is what if Beast had never given Belle the mirror to bring back to the village, to clarify. Also, while I am NOT ignoring the fact he has some animalistic natures. I am ignoring the idea that Beast/Adam would eventually become an animal in every way, shape, and form for the purpose of this story. Where's the fun in that with a storyline like this after all? So yeah, it's completely AU.

PAIRINGS: BellexAdam (of course), LumierrexFifi, pretty much anyone canon but those are the mains.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own what is arguably the greatest love story ever told, nor its characters. I really wish. I do claim the OC in this fic though, whose probably going to be the only OC. Barring any change.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
** **The Boy From The Forest**

 _Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle, within which lived a monstrous beast._

 _This beast, however, was not always a beast. He was once a prince, whom, after turning away an old beggar woman, found himself cursed upon the revelation of her true identity: a beautiful enchantress. She bestowed on him the curse, and gave a dire warning: if he could not learn to love another, and be loved in return, by his twenty-first birthday, he would remain a beast forever. A timeline which he, and his equally cursed servants, could keep track of by the falling petals of an enchanted rose._

 _It came to pass, many years later, that a young woman came to the castle. Her name was Belle, and though she came as a prisoner, the most unlikely of things happened. She began to change the heart of the once selfish, angry beast. An action which seemed near impossible - yet, over time, it became clear that the curse was coming closer and closer to being broken._

 _But the blossoming romance was not to be._

 _For the night the beast intended to make his feelings known, Belle glimpsed a vision of her town in her magic mirror. Her father, whom she had taken the place of, was to be sent to the mad house for his ravings about the castle. In an act of selfless love, the beast let Belle be free to go to her father. Desperately hoping, against all odds, that she would return, and fall in love as well._

 _But the poor maiden, faced with an ultimatum, had no choice but to never return. Forced into a loveless marriage with a man from the village, Gaston, in order to save her father. She soon found herself confined to her home, abused, and trapped. While the beast languished, and waited... Waited for his love to return even as the final petal fell, and his curse, seemingly could not be undone._

 _Days faded into weeks, weeks faded into months, and months into years... And still, the beast waited, longing for the love he'd lost. But by the time eleven years had gone by, even he knew that it was a foregone dream. One that he would never see come into fruition..._

 _Fate, however, had far different plans for the beast. As though he would never see the maiden again, she would none-the-less play a role in his life, in the most unexpected of ways._

 _And this is where our tale picks up again. Deep in the forest, with a young boy..._

* * *

The snow fell gently all around the child, who shivered atop his horse quietly.

Percival "Percy" Laurent wondered how far from the town he had traveled by now as his eyes traveled around the landscape. He was already scared, as anyone who had just fled the abusive home they'd been raised in would be - but the fact that the night was slowly creeping in only made it worse. His thin coat was hardly the thing to be wearing in this weather, but none-the-less he had no choice.

After all, the snowfall in the middle of June indicated he was on the right track.

The ten year old could hardly believe his eyes when he'd found it. After all, his father had often ranted and raved at how she had made it all up. The snowfall from nowhere, the castle, it's residents... But Percy had always held out hope that somewhere, deep in the forest around their town, their truly existed such a magical, enchanted place. A safe haven from the world.

A place where his father could never find him.

It had been so long now, he didn't even know if this "Beast" would remember his mother. She'd spoken of him so fondly, called him her one true love... All of which made her husband angry, but gave Percy hope that maybe one day, she may take him and flee there. If the creature were even still alive, that was. But had she? No, she had not... Instead she'd taken ill and died no more than four weeks ago.

With his grandfather, Maurice, dead nearly four years prior, he could not live in the home of Gaston any longer. And so, in the dark of the night, he'd taken one of his father's horses and rode, long and hard, until he was sure he was so far away the hunter would give up the chase.

He didn't know what he expected to find; but a part of him was shocked to see the snowfall.

It was both exciting, and terrifying all at once. Exciting, because it had confirmed everything she'd told him to begin with. Terrifying because this was his second day out there without food, he wasn't dressed for the weather... And... He still wasn't sure where he was going exactly. He only knew to keep moving along the path, and perhaps he may just find it.

Stopping the horse, he carefully got off, quietly surveying the area.

The "path" went on for so long that Percy wasn't sure he would be able to see the castle if he tried. But even so, he was being hastened by the low howls in the darkness. The overwhelming reminder that these were the woods - and all manner of creature dwelled within him. A boy like him, armed with only a small knife, was easy pickings for a wolf.

"Easy girl." He whispered quietly as the horse bucked slightly. "We need to keep going. You hear that? Those are wolves..."

He took the reins but the horse only bucked again, backing away from the path. Quietly, the boy turned his blue eyes further down it, and remembered his mother's story. Her father's horse, Philipe, had been scared in such a manner after seeing the beast. Did that mean they were close? Even if his horse, Adalene, had hardly seen such a creature.

With a deep sigh, he turned to her. "Fine, I'll go on up ahead. But if I'm eaten by wolves, it's on your head." He replied with a grunt, pulling his thin coat further over his body. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

And so he continued, trying his best to show no fear. He continued to tell himself the castle could not have been far now. That there would be a warm fire, and friends there. Maybe they'd be happy to see the progeny of Belle; or maybe they'd be distraught. But either way, they would not turn away a small child, would they?

The snow crunched underneath him. Becoming deeper with each passing step. The cold shooting through him like a tremor as he tried to keep his mind on the positives. Tried not to think that perhaps, Adalene had turned around to return to his father. He continued on this way for what seemed like an hour before he needed to stop, both from the cold, and from hunger.

There was no sign of a castle, despite all of his searching.

He shivered quietly, wondering if this was to be his fate. If he would freeze to death out here chasing a whimsical fairy tale. Percy didn't want to believe that, but he was beginning to lose hope. And the thought of rather going to see his mom was an albeit dark comfort. He closed his eyes, no longer able to handle the cold, nor the walk, he resigned. If he died that night, he supposed there were worse fates.

He'd barely become aware of the snapping twig when he heard the breathing. His eyes twitched open a very small amount to see a purple fabric wrap around his shoulders. He could only faintly make out a shape through his blurred vision, and then a gruff, albeit kind voice speaking. "Don't worry. I'll take you somewhere warm."

His lip quivered, his eyes trying to focus. "Who...?"

"Silence, child." The voice spoke again. "You're safe, that's what matters."

The last thing that the confused child saw grabbed his attention. As hairy army carefully wrapped around, and lifted him up, he came face to face with the very person he searched for.

After all, how could one mistake a Beast?

* * *

Adam wasted no time laying the child in front of a warm fire.

His mind raced with many questions, but the top one was the most obvious: where had the child come from? It had been many years since he, or his servants for that matter, had seen another living soul in their neck of the woods. With the exception of woodland creatures, they had no visitors. And yet, here this child was, half-frozen and probably scared.

The boy couldn't be very old - about ten by Adam's estimates. He was quite scrawny, with fair skin, and shoulder length raven black hair. And while he appeared to be growing somewhat-normally, it was easy to gather the child hadn't seen a meal in some time.

Years ago, Adam may have left such a child to its fate. But that was before Belle, or at least, before she had changed him for the better. Nowadays, he looked at a child in need of help, and knew exactly what to do.

He turned his head at the sound of Lumiere clearing his throat. The large beast turned around, looking down upon his old friend quietly. "Master, I came to see what the commotion was about. Chip was telling me the strangest story about a young-." He paused as soon as he saw the bundled child, lying in front of the fireplace. "Sacre bleu! Is he...?"

"Alive, but freezing and starved." Adam responded, looking at the small candelabra quietly for a long moment. "Have food prepared for when he awakens. And find someone to watch him while I see if I can find some of my old clothing. He is hardly prepared for the weather."

"Where did the lad come from?" Lumiere asked in complete wonder. "There hasn't been another human here since-."

"I _know_ when the last time we saw someone was."

It was said with such ferocity that Lumierre chose silence over responding to the prince. Belle was a sore subject, and one of the few things that could send Adam over the edge anymore. Sure, he had changed for the better all those years ago, but his anger, and depression towards Belle for leaving had not.

And yet, this boy was not helping in some ways. Perhaps it was his imagination but when he looked at the boy's nose, and some of his facial structure...

No, he told himself, Belle would never send her own child out here. She couldn't even face him herself, so it was truly a joke to think of that. "I'll see to the preparation of dinner, master. And set a second place for the lad's behalf." Lumiere bowed slightly. "And I will send Cogsworth in to keep watch over him."

"Thank you, old friend." Adam managed.

He truly wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Nor was he sure what he was going to do from there... But for the moment, he was concerned with making sure he wasn't responsible for the death of an innocent child. He could worry about what came next later, for now, he would simply have to wonder.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, that felt so good to FINALLY write out. I do hope it was good. I've never written a Disney fic before but it IS my favorite Disney Princess movie, so I hope it came out well.


	2. Belle's Son

GUEST: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

A/N: Thank you all so much for the warm response to this story! I could not imagine how the first chapter would be received but you made me so happy!

On a side note, I will be using the story of why the townsfolk do not remember Adam or the others from the remake! Just a heads up. Because this makes total sense to me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
Belle's Son  
**

Percy woke up in front of a fire.

He was no longer cold, but also not completely feeling OK. He sniffled, his eyes barely fluttering awake. What had happened? Had he really come into contact with the beast? Had he just been asleep? His eyes moved to the fire, realizing it was a fireplace, and choked back realization. He hadn't dreamed it, he gathered, regardless of who it may have actually been, he had been taken somewhere, by someone...

He sat up groggily, finding himself in a spacious, dark sitting room. There was a couch, and lots of elegant furniture, and then of course, the mantle, and fireplace. But what he focused on was the fact that it looked royal, it looked... Like a castle.

So he hadn't dreamed it.

After a long moment in the darkness, thinking this over he saw the clothes. They were neatly folded for him, as if waiting for him. And upon closer inspection, they consisted of a ruffled shirt, a simple, but warm looking jacket, and slacks. They shirt was a gentle white while the jacket and slacks were a deep blue, and they all looked invitingly warmer than what Percy himself had on.

Yet, he also felt nervous beyond words. What if this wasn't the castle? Were these clothes really for him? Was he being tested? Again, and again, he reached forward for them, only to pull back again. Until finally, a voice broke the darkness. "You should get dressed. The master expects you to join him for dinner," he spun around at the distinctly domineering voice. "Do not be afraid, you are safe. Albeit in very bad shape, so I would take it easy..."

"The master...?" He asked quietly.

"The one that saved your life, yes," the man spoke up. "Apparently he found you collapsed from the cold. Though he took considerable risk in bringing you here."

Percy took a long look at him, and then carefully picked up the first of the clothes. They were finer clothes than he'd ever seen - fitting of royalty in fact. And as such, he felt uncomfortable accepting it. "I cannot. I will not-."

"Accept the gift," the voice spoke up. "When you leave here you'll freeze to death without it."

Percy finally gave a nod, but turned his head to see if he was being watched. Again, wondering if this was a test, he simply slipped out of his peasant clothing. As he pulled the wardrobe that he'd been given onto his body, the alien fabric seemed to itch, and feel foreign. And yet, after a moment of settling into them, the warmth was already wrapping up in him. Albeit, they were a little big on him, but nothing too bad...

The voice made a thoughtful sound. "A little big... But the master was always a tall young man," the voice spoke up. "Now I'm going to come out of the shadows. I ask you try not to make a fuss when you see me."

Percy's eyebrows arched upward as he took a few steps forward. Inwardly, he knew what to prepare himself for realistically. In his mother's stories, she'd told him about the castle staff. And how each of them had been turned into different household objects. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine himself not freaking out a certain amount when an inanimate object appeared and spoke.

Eventually, he managed a reply. "Monsieur, I will try not to be afraid," he managed, his voice small and unsure. "But I have a question before you do anything more."

"... Very well."

Working up what courage he could, the ten year old spoke in the softest of voices. Though in the nearly empty room, it was not hard for anyone to hear. "Is this the castle of _the beast_?"

There was a silence that was nearly deafining following the question. And then, the sound of steps, tiny ones, as the source of the voice at last stepped into the light. Percy's breath caught in his throat, as everything he'd ever been told by his mother became confirmed by the very thing standing before him.

It was a mantle clock, whose hour and minute hands were pointed in a way resembling a mustache. And what's more, it had a nose and mouth on its face - just as his mother described. "Boy, how do you know about the beast," he asked, his voice tense as he looked him up and down. "Who are you exactly?"

"... That's a long story, monsieur."

"I have time."

Percy looked nervously around the room, feeling scared out of his mind. How would the clock, was it Cogsworth? Response to this news? Would he throw him out on the spot? Would the beast? "M...My name is Percival Laraunt," Cogsworth didn't catch on - not that the child thought he would given it was Gaston's surname. "You knew my maman, Belle Devoroux."

Cogsworth looked like Percy had slapped him in the face. "I'm sorry, did you say... Belle?"

Percy looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "Yes, mounsier... Cogsworth, was it," he asked, to which the clock got a nod. "Maman told me if I were ever in trouble... If anything happened to her. To find you... She told me you would show me kindness."

"The nerve of that girl! After all that happened," Cogsworth shouted. "What on Earth was so bad she'd send you here? And not come herself to see the master!?"

The look of sadness that adorned the boy's face did not go unnoticed by Cogsworth. The short-tempered majordomo immediately regretted yelling at the child. What was it? Was Belle herself in trouble? "My maman is dead," Cogsworth was dead silent at that. "I came here because I am scared, monsieur Cogsworth... Scared, and with nowhere else to go."

Cogsworth was silent, unsure of how to reply. On one hand, he hated Belle for what she had put the master through. But on the other... The fact Belle had said to go there if he was ever in "danger"... Perhaps there was a reason behind her lack of return other than not returning Adam's affection. And if so, what kind of danger was the child in? What kind of danger had Belle been in? His mind went to the fact her own father had been in danger, and could only wonder.

"If you truly are Belle's progeny, then the master will no doubt grant you sanctuary," Cogsworth finally replied; knowing that much was true. "But I must ask, what exactly it is you need protection from."

How did one answer that? Percy carefully traced the floor with his foot. And then, after a long moment, he spoke up with his voice trembling. "My papa," Percy replied, trying his best to keep calm. "Who is probably looking for me now."

Oh dear, was all that could enter Cogsworth's mind. This was, undoubtedly, much more serious than he had imagined.

* * *

"Belle's son?"

The way Adam said it made the whole thing a bit too real for the prince.

He had been preparing to head down for a meal when Cogsworth had barged into his chambers without warning. But now that he heard his news, he without a doubt understood the reason. "Yes, master. It would seem that Belle did not return for good reason... According to the boy, she was forced into marriage with his father. A man named Gaston," Adam was silent as he related this news to him. "Given the way he trembles at the mention of him, I've gathered he treated both in a horrific manner."

The deepest of snarls erupted from Adam's mouth. The thought of what that meant for Belle made him quake with anger. Sure, in some ways he was no better. He'd kept Belle against her will for some time. But after realizing how wrong he was to do it - he'd set her free. Set her free because he loved her and wanted her happiness. And to think that she had ended up in the arms of someone that wanted anything less than that for such a beautiful soul...

And then there was the boy. The boy that could have been his son, a son he could teach of the world, love, and nurture. But no, instead he was born in a home that seemingly left him fearing his father. "The boy is malnourished and was out on his own. Can you imagine how he treated Belle? If that's how he treats his blood," he wasn't sure at that point if he was speaking to himself, or Cogsworth. "And the boy sought us out? Why was Belle not with him?"

Cogsworth was silent, unsure of how to deliver the news to his master in a gentle manner. "Master, I'm afraid he's here for the same reason Belle is not," Adam felt his heart drop into his stomach, already grasping what he meant. "Belle has passed away from illness, I fear. And he was left with Gaston..."

"NO!"

It was a loud, and fearsome snarl of a statement. One which made Cogsworth jump back as the prince smashed a nearby table. He almost feared continuing his statement, but knew that Adam would need to know more. "The boy took one of his father's horses and fled their village. Apparently Belle told him where... Well, as best as she could... To go," he explained as Adam tried, nearly in vain to get control of his anger. "Apparently, she told Percival if he ever felt he was in extreme danger... If anything happened to her... We'd help him."

Adam puffed a bit, tilting his head to look at Cogsworth. "I'll send him on his way with a meal if you wish, master..."

"Of course you're not sending him away. He nearly died out there. And I will not allow any relative of Belle's to be handed over to someone such as this _Gaston,_ " Adam stepped forward, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "A suite in the east wing is to be prepared for him at once. And he is to be fed as much as he requires."

Cogsworth seemed surprised by the fact that Adam did not want to send him away. Especially as he saw that the prince had far from calmed down over the whole incident. "Sire, are you sure that's such a good idea? With Belle, we had hope she could break the curse," he explained. "With this boy we risk men coming to look for him."

Adam paused, knowing it was true. A missing child was liable to cause more of a stir, at the very least. And yet... "If it were any other child, I would agree with you Cogsworth. I'd take him as far as the edge of our territory and be done," he explained. "But he's Belle's son."

For what it was worth, Cogsworth understood. After all these years, the thirty-six year old had not ceased loving Belle. As such, sending Percy on his way would only cause him more grief than necessary. "This is a risky situation, master. But I respect your wishes. I will have Fifi prepare for him a suiting bedroom," Cogsworth replied, standing there a long moment. "Shall I tell him you will not be joining him for dinner?"

On that, Adam was torn. He had so many questions for the boy now. How had Belle spoken of him? It must have been in a kind way, given she had trusted them enough to send her son to them in his hour of need. But did she love him? Was that the reason? Had his love been reciprocated after all?

And yet, he did not wish to crowd the boy either. This child was sure to be frightened, on the verge of a cold from being out so long, and perhaps a little overwhelmed. Of course he knew some about the castle, but he doubted he had been told all of it.

Eventually, with a grunt. "I will be right down to dine with the boy. If only to deliver the news to him properly. No doubt he will worry it is not my decision. If Belle has told him the whole story," Cogsworth nodded his head. "See to it that Lumiere is making our guest feel welcome."

"At once."

When Cogsworth had left, Adam let out how he was truly feeling. First, he let the tears of anger flow. Thinking of Belle, caught in such a marriage that she clearly feared for her own child. Then, the tears turned to rage as he gave the loudest roar of fury he could manage. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall, clawing at it in frustration and guilt.

He slashed another tapestry, smashed a few more pieces of furniture, and then again screamed as loudly as he could. Yet none of this soothed him, none of this could fill the pain in his heart, the pain of loss.

Belle was gone. His Belle was _gone_.

And he swore to himself, with every fiber of his being, he would protect the son she left behind.

* * *

Percy sat at the end of the large dining table.

He expected that at any moment, he'd be joined by the servants, or the beast. But so far, he simply sat alone. He was nervous, sitting there in such a beautiful dining hall, dressed in fancy clothes. What was he doing here? He'd truly lost his mind. The beast would kick him out the first chance he had. He'd hate him for the fact that his mother never came back to him...

And then the door opened.

Instead of food, however, the beast entered the room. Carrying himself as best he could, Percy could feel his eyes on him as he carefully averted eye contact to look at the table. "Percival, was it," Percy simply nodded as the beast spoke to him. "You needn't fear me, child. You are safe here... My servants are preparing you a room."

Percy looked up to stare at the beast. Noting the gentle look in his eyes, though one could detect the sorrow behind them as well. "You will let me stay here then, monsieur beast," he asked, his voice shaky. "Despite who I am?"

"Because of who you are," the beast replied, his voice filled with honesty as he carefully approached him from across the room. "Behind the walls of this castle, you are safe. Your mother and grandfather were the first two to ever find this place. And now, you are the third."

"Papa could not find me here?" Percy asked.

The beast shook his head with a doubtful expression on his face. He placed a paw gently onto the boy's shoulder, trying to show comfort in the best way he could at the present. "The people of my kingdom, as part of what made me this... Cannot remember they even had a prince," The beast explained. "No one knows the way. Or at least they are not meant to."

Percy's jaw slacked as he said the word "prince". "Prince? Maman never told me you were... Were a prince."

The beast's mouth curved into a subtle smile at the childlike wonder in Percy's voice. "Should I have broken the curse that made me... This. I would have been King Adam IV." The beast, whom Percy noted as "Adam" now, replied. "I never told your mother the truth because... Of complicated reasons. But I'm sure that she had her theories."

Adam removed his paw from Percy's shoulder as he took a seat beside him. The prince looked at the child calmly, and then listened as the child spoke up. "Well, I thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." He managed.

"Adam," the prince replied. "Not 'beast', not 'your majesty', Adam. You are a guest in my castle. Not a servant, and not a stranger."

Percy shifted, stunned by his attitude. His mother had told him how she'd begun to change him, but he'd never expected just how much. "Now, you must be famished. You're skin and bones," as if to make a point, Percy's stomach growled. "Eat as much as you desire. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts will give us both trouble if you do not."

He wanted to know more about the boy. About what he and Belle had been through as well. But like he had decided upstairs, he would not pressure the child to speak. The boy looked so weak from the cold, and starvation that he was more concerned with giving him a good meal.

There would be plenty of time to find out just what had transpired later.

* * *

A/N: He'll finally meet more of the castle staff next chapter, rest assured! I know this was mostly him and Adam at the start but that will change.


	3. Discussions

JADEY: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

A/N: Wow, yet again, thank you all so much for the outpouring of response to this fic. It's nice to feel so welcomed into this fandom and have so many people enjoying it!

Again, as the village had no name in the cartoon, I will have the name be Villeneuve such as in the live action film to save it just being the "village" all the time.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
Discussions  
**

After he'd eaten three helpings, Percy was shown his bedroom.

It was so big and beautiful that he'd almost felt he was dreaming. With lush gorgeous furniture, and a large, king-sized bed with satin sheets and the softest blanket he'd ever felt. They'd cleaned it up nicely for him, bringing out the prominent green color of the walls that were trimmed with fine gold.

It was far more beautiful than anything that he'd ever seen.

"This bedroom's bigger than my entire house." He muttered quietly to himself.

Behind him, Adam stood, observing it as well. He was thankful they did not give him Belle's old room, given the pain it would be to explain that. But at the very least, they had given him one of the loveliest guest suites in the castle. "Yes, well, it's all yours. You are free to come and go as you please. But the west wing is off limits without my permission," Percy nodded his head. "I recommend you get some sleep."

"What about my horse?" He asked quietly.

Adam hadn't thought of the horse he'd mentioned over dinner yet. There was a good chance it had fled, if it was as nervous as Percy had said. And they could only hope it would not go back to Gaston. "I will see if I can find it," he replied as he gently nudged the child toward the bed with one paw. "You've had a long journey, including through the cold. You need to sleep, or you will become ill yourself."

Percy wanted to argue, as he didn't want his host to fret over him. Yet the prince made his way toward the bed, and threw the blanket and sheets back. With a motion, he made it clear the boy was to climb in. With a sigh, Percy did as he was told, climbing into the soft, comfortable sheets and the cushions of the bed.

At that point, Adam seemed satisfied and let the boy pull them back over his body. Percy watched quietly as the large, hulking beast made his way towards the door, and finally found the courage to speak up. "You're much nicer," Adam stopped and looked back at him. "She wondered if you went back to being angry after she left."

Adam was silent, knowing that in truth, he had been for a long time. He was a kinder, gentler soul now, that was true. But his anger through the grief showed he still had his temper, still had his attitude. He wasn't perfect, and he hoped that Percy was not expecting this from him.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking I am simply a perfect individual. As I can see you are romanticizing in your head already," he told the child, a gruff tone in his voice as he spoke. "I still have demons in me, Percival. Ones your mother once saw. And I do fear you may as well. Now goodnight."

And with that, Adam was gone. Leaving Percy to the room he'd been set up in to think about all he'd learned in the last few hours. He turned on his side, and thought of what his mother had thought her first night in the castle. Although he knew she was likely terrified. She hadn't been as warmly greeted, or kindly treated by Adam, after all.

But he was scared in a way too. Scared of what might happen to him if Gaston found this place. Would he hurt them all and it would be all of his fault? He longed for his mother to be there, gently running her hand through his hair as she read him to sleep. Speaking over the drunken ramblings of Gaston to take him out of their life.

He shed a single tear that ran down the length of his face. He rubbed it with the back of his new shirt, and tried to get himself to calm down. Percy reminded himself he was safe now. Adam had promised him sanctuary, and he lived so far out of the town the boy had hope that Gaston would never see him again.

And once time had passed, and Gaston had given up he would leave. Go off somewhere that his father would never find him and he would be safe.

But for the moment, at least he could sleep soundly. Albeit in the softest bed he'd ever slept in. And at last feel safe from the brutal man that had raised him. Because right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Ahem, mousier Percival. I have been informed of some confusion on your behalf."

Percy turned his head at the voice of Lumiere as he stood in front of the wardrobe the next morning. His eyes still scanning the clothing in front of him with awe. He'd woken up to find it open with multiple outfits for a young man in them, and immediately been confused. "Are these for me?" He finally asked the candelabra.

Lumiere gave him a gentle smirk, almost amused at the question. Ever since he'd met the boy at the meal they'd prepared - he'd been a bit of an odd one. Though more than likely it could be attributed to his upbringing. "Indeed, mon ami. The master decided to get what clothes he had from when he was your age," he motioned to one of them. "We live in perpetual winter. And just as well, they are his gift to you."

Percy reached inside, pulling out one of the outfits carefully. They were all finer clothes than he'd ever dreamed of owning. "I can't accept these. These are the clothes of royalty." He explained.

"The master has no heirs, and no need for them," Lumiere inclined his head, making it clear that it was not something that would be let go. "Get yourself dressed. We are almost done making the preparations for breakfast."

Percy gave a half-smile, though he felt pretty awkward. It was very clear that the residents of the castle were going to go out of their way to make him feel at home. But in all reality, home, at least when his father was around, had never felt this way. His mother had, of course, loved and nurtured him. But food and new clothing were luxuries only afforded to him when his father deemed it necessary.

He looked at the candelabra for a moment as he turned to leave. "Monsieur Lumiere. You know that you don't... Have to feed me," Lumiere turned to him at the interjection, an expression of surprise. "I did not expect to be taken care of in such a way that you serve me."

"Mon ami, you are the guest of the master. As such we will treat you as we did a guest of the palace in its grander days," the candelabra replied, keeping a smile on his face. "And believe me when I say, it is such an honor. We haven't had visitors since your mother. We live for the chance to serve again."

Before Percy could argue again, he'd left him to get dressed. The boy awkwardly sifted through his new clothes, and chose a button up white shirt and a pair of black slacks. Finally, he put on a brown cloak which tied up at his neck, which had a hood that was currently down. As he took a look at himself in the mirror, it felt quite odd - given he looked as though he were royalty.

He supposed such a thing happened when you wore the clothes of one.

A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts. Of course, he knew before he turned it was Adam - who else had the ability to make a loud knock like that? "I see that Lumiere has convinced you to dress. I apologize if it feels odd, no one has worn these since I was a boy," Adam admitted as he entered the room. "I assume you slept well?"

Percy nodded his head. "Though it was difficult to get used to sleeping in such a soft bed. In Villeneuve I was lucky to sleep in a bed some nights," it was an honest reply, though he tried to avoid the anger that Adam seemed to have at the notion. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I did not mean to imply..."

"Your difficulty in adjusting is not what bothers me. Every child, poor or rich, should sleep in a bed," Adam rumbled, his voice dark as he tried to keep calm. "No matter, the staff has prepared a meal for which you will again join me. Many of them wish to make your acquaintance."

Percy tensed up, unsure of how he felt at the thought of being the center of attention. "I don't know about that, your majesty-."

"Adam," the beast corrected, looking upon Percy calmly. "And it is not a request. You shall join me for breakfast with a few of the staff. And then I will show you some of the castle. So that you will not become lost."

Well then, who could refuse royalty, Percy supposed. Though his comment of it "not being a request" did make him frown a bit. Adam had most likely not meant it in a controlling way, but it certainly did feel a bit forceful. "As you wish," Percy replied, his voice wavering. "But I am not much to look at. As you said, skin and bones."

Adam grunted slightly. "Many of them, like me, were close to your mother," he admitted. "Many want to meet you for that reason alone."

Percy looked at Adam, making note of the look in his eyes. There was a sadness each time he spoke of Belle that even the ten year old took notice of. Had he loved her? He had known for some time that his mother had grown to have deeper feelings for the beast, but she never knew if they were reciprocated.

"Adam," the prince turned his head silently. "Were you... Did you... That is... Were you more than just "close" with maman?"

Adam said nothing, regarding the child for a long time. After a long moment, he finally worked up the courage to ask a question in return. "Why do you ask this? Did your mother think we were... More than just 'close' that is?" He asked pointedly.

Percy looked like he wasn't sure if he should answer the question. What if Adam had thought so? Would it hurt him, or anger him? "Maman told me she... That she had deep feelings for you. Feelings she never had for papa," he admitted, surprising the prince greatly. "She wanted to return too... You know."

The prince regarded the child for a long while, taking a deep breath. "I can say with all honesty, we were not more than friends... But as your mother seemed to, I wished we had been," he replied with all the honesty he could muster up. "Your mother will always be the only woman I have ever come to love."

"Love", well, Percy knew the word and what it meant. But he'd never heard it from the mouth of a man, only from his mother. To hear that Adam had loved her... Well, he now wondered if his mother had never loved his father because she too returned the prince's feelings that strongly.

After a moment, Adam cleared his throat, and carefully motioned to the door for Percy to continue on. "Come now, enough talk of that. I know it saddens you to speak of your mother as much as it does me," he responded, keeping calm. "We should not keep them waiting."

Percy tried to remain calm as he left the room.

* * *

"Oh dear, he does seem to resemble his mother quite a bit, master."

Percy shifted uncomfortably as he sat at the table facing several different servants. Lumiere and Cogsworth, of course, were there. But joining them were Mrs. Potts, who he recognized as the tea pot, with a purple top and feminine features. Chip, her son, a tea cup with a chip that seemed to fit in with his name. And finally, Sultan, the castle's dog, whom was now a small footstool, was currently sitting nearby as well.

Mrs. Potts, who had spoken about his resemblance to Belle, carefully approached the young lad. "We were all very sorry to hear about your mother, dearie," She told him, carefully pouring tea into the cup set before him. "As confused and angry as we were when she left us, she was a beautiful soul."

"Thank you," Percy replied quietly. "Maman always spoke highly of your kindness, Mrs. Potts."

Chip bounded up with great enthusiasm at that statement. A smile gracing his face, and spoke. "Really? Did Belle ever talk about me? Huh Percival? I'm Chip," he told the boy with a voice that sounded a few years younger than Percy himself. "Belle and I used to have great fun."

"Oh, Chip! Try not to scare the little dear," Mrs. Potts noted as she saw how overwhelmed the boy was by the outburst. "My apologies, Percival. It's quite exciting to have another person in the castle again is all."

Percy's mouth curved into a smile, trying to keep calm as he sipped the tea. He'd never had it before, but didn't want to be rude. Even if the taste of it was a little unusual. "You all can call me Percy, maman did, anyway," he replied. "And yes... She told me about all of you. And Fifi... Madame Grande Bouche. All of you, really."

"Oh wow! All of us!? See maman! I knew that Belle would never forget us," Chip announced proudly.

There was a silence at that, to which Cogsworth was the one to break the silence. "Of course she did not. But we needn't dwell on why exactly it was she never returned," he announced, putting his hands on his sides. "Master, I suppose you did a perimeter check following our discussion last night?"

Chip looked confused, and a little worried, turning to his friend. "Why would he need to do that? Is Percy in some sort of trouble-?"

"Chip." Mrs. Potts warned.

Adam, who was seated beside Percy as he had been the night before leaned forward. Scrunching his nose a little he gave his honest reply. "I went in search of his horse, yes. But there was no sign indicating anyone other than Percival had entered our domain," Percy sighed in relief. "Unfortunately his horse has likely run off."

Lumiere looked thoughtful at that, and then spoke up. "Well, the snow has stopped falling on this day. Although we are cloaked in eternal winter, once it has melted on the ground we should blend into the forest more easily," he pointed out, crossing his "arms". "No doubt a change in scenery should confuse the horse should it try to lead... Ahem, you-know-who here."

Percy tried to zone out the conversation as he ate from the plate he'd been given. And even moreso, he tried to avoid the way the servants watched him. Were they all concerned about him that much? Sure, he was scared of his father, but he wasn't glass... He didn't want, nor care for pity. And frankly, the more they stayed on the subject, the more nervous he became.

Eventually, a voice grabbed his attention. "More food for you dearie?" Mrs. Potts offered, only after saying so had Percy noticed he'd nearly cleaned his plate.

Percy shook his head, standing to his feet. "I can get more food if I so please it, madame. I was weak last night. And I still am. But I will not be a burden on anyone."

Mrs. Potts gave a small smile, noticing that Percy was trying his best not to seem like a bother. But also felt the boy should let someone take care of him. Rather than look at it as being a burden. Before she could continue, however, he'd already stepped into the kitchen. "That boy is most timid," she noted, turning to Adam. "And I do not like how underfed he looks... I don't even believe I wish to know what either he or Belle have been through."

Adam was silent, his mouth lowering into a frown. "This Gaston should very much hope I never do cross paths with him. Or I will have no problem losing my patience," he growled lowly, in a way that truly chilled each of the servants. "Potts, make sure that he gets what he requires, will you?"

"Absolutely. Come along, Chip."

"I wonder if he plays games?" Chip asked, his voice (pun intended) chipper. "Maybe that would make him happier!"

As the two hopped down from the table, and started off to follow the boy, Lumiere turned to Adam calmly. "So, what is the plan then master? Showing him the castle?" Adam nodded, already having settled that in his talk with Percy. "That sounds reasonable."

"I thought I may start with the library. He was raised by Belle, so he no doubt has a love for reading," Adam commented thoughtfully, knowing it was something he'd want to see regardless. "We can work our way through and around from there."

"Just do not unload too much history on him too early, master," Cogsworth warned. "Remember it is liable the child is still grieving."

"I will not. I will offer what history he asks about. And relate small portions," Adam nodded, understanding what his friend was saying. "No doubt in time, he will ask me what questions he has."

With any luck, that would mean he could ask some of his own.

* * *

"We've searched for days, Gaston, we need to turn back."

Gaston Laurent grimaced at the words of Lefou. Indeed, this was the morning of the third day of his search for his flighty son. But he hardly wanted to give up, not on the boy. No, that boy was his property, his blood, and the thought that he had any idea that he could escape him made his blood boil.

Sure, he had not been the nicest father. He kept most of the meat from his hunts for himself. He often beat the boy when he talked back, even thought to question his treatment, or he simply felt the boy needed to be toughened up. And of course, he made the boy sleep on a roll of old blankets to save him money... But it had always been good enough for him before. He'd given him clothes and a roof over his head, hadn't he? He was the son of the most handsome, most powerful, and most sought after man in town wasn't he?

And now, the ungrateful little urchin had fled him.

They'd found his missing horse quite quickly. She had come to him like a bat out of hell, spooked by something. But she was no help, even as he'd tied he reigns to the horse he currently road. She led them in circles, and that made Gaston only more frustrated. "What kind of oaf will I now look like!? My wife dies because we have no proper doctor. And now my son takes off from my home," he snapped, anger building inside him.

"The town has a doctor..."

"But that man is a buffoon," Gaston snapped before returning to his point. "We're not giving up on finding my son Lefou. And that is final."

After a long moment, his stout and portly friend finally spoke up. "We should at least return to the village, then. If only to rest and gather our strength," he explained. "There's a good chance he's dead by now anyway."

"Shut up, Lefou," Gaston snapped again before taking a deep, agitated breath. "Very well, let's get this pitiful excuse of a horse back to the village. Perhaps if we send word to the villages around us they will have heard word of my son."

And so, he began the long, empty-handed ride back to his village. Though he swore to himself, the next time, the little brat would not be so lucky.

* * *

A/N: Woo, longest chapter yet! But I wanted to get some Gaston in to show what he is up to, of course. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two!


	4. The First Day

A/N: I still am just dumbfounded at the response. Seriously, you guys are the best! It makes me feel good knowing that you all find my first stab at this fandom so good as well.

Anyways, another chapter for you all! Hopefully I keep the momentum going.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
The First Day  
**

"Maman must have loved this place."

"She did, which is why I gave it to her."

Adam let a smile creep over his muzzle as the boy's eyes stared at the library in wonder. The boy seemed to look at each new revelation as if he was seeing the world for the first time. He took a few more steps inside, and then began to speak again. "She taught me to read, you know. With the books in this library. It was a skill I had when human, but had lost," he explained, deep in thought. "We had barely sparked a friendship by then. Yet she was so kind..."

"So you've never read a single book in here?" Percy asked.

Adam shook his head, looking at the boy and quick to correct himself. "At the time I had not. Since I have regained my ability to read I have read many of them," he explained, his voice thoughtful. "Some I have yet to, however. I doubt she even knew Greek to teach me if she wanted to."

He was thankful to see the boy chuckle quietly in response. "Maman taught me to read, the things father wanted me to read, mostly. But when he was away on the hunt, she would teach me to read such wonderful stories," he explained, looking saddened by the mention of it. "It was the only way she could."

"And why was that...?" As if Adam didn't already know.

"Papa would never have approved of me reading her stories. He was literate, and wanted me to be so like any man," Percy responded honestly. "But he scoffed at what she read. He said they would give me fanciful ideas... And distract me from 'reality'. Had he known maman was going against his wishes..."

The child didn't need to finish the sentence for Adam to catch on. And the more he heard of this boy's father, the more he truly was coming to despise him. "Well, you are welcome to read any book in the library you wish," he told the boy gently. "The library is yours, just as it was once your mothers."

Percy turned around, looking surprised by that. He'd never dreamed of being able to read so many books in his life. His mother had only a scarce few she had kept hidden from Gaston after all. He could only wonder what wonderful adventures he may find in these bookshelves. "You're too kind to me, Monsieur Adam."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Come now, you'll have plenty of time to spend here later. For now, the rest of the castle awaits. And there is much ground to cover," he replied, avoiding the compliment as best he could. "Would you rather start outside or inside of the castle...?"

Percy shook his head. "Inside, I don't think I'm quite used to the cold yet."

"You will be soon. It is not difficult when you live in an area trapped in eternal winter."

Percy licked the sides of his lips in thought, but finally nodded his head. He carefully shifted the cloak on his shoulders, and then added quietly. "Monsieur Adam," Adam turned his head at the child's voice. "Might I ask you another question?"

Adam was beginning to think that the child was one of many questions. But he also had to remember that children most always were. Keeping his patience, he simply turned his head and responded with: "Proceed."

The boy looked as if he was going to ask the question in a cautious manner. But after a moment, he spoke up. "How do you not resent my presence in your castle?" the question caught Adam off-guard in many ways. "I understand that you loved maman. But I thought you may be angrier that I was her progeny."

The beast turned around to face the young child. Slowly lowering himself to one knee to be at the child's height, he looked him in the eyes. "On the contrary, Percival," he replied, insisting on calling him by his formal name. "It is because you remind me of your mother that I wish to have you here. It was her charm that brought life to this castle again."

Percy gave the beast a curious look. "I once heard papa tell Monsieur Lefou he resented me because I reminded him of maman, rather than him."

It was spoken quietly, as if in shame. But even so, Adam could hear him. "Did your father always see you in such a spiteful light?" He questioned.

"No, not always. When I was young he was kind to me," the boy was silent for a long moment, and then noted. "I don't remember when he started acting in such a way. But I do know he always treated maman cruely."

Of course he did, Adam figured. And he was sure it was only after Percy started to develop a personality of his own that he did the same. Adam knew this man's type, controlling, domineering. God only knew why he resented his only son, but Adam wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Standing again at full height, the beast carefully wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders. It was not an embrace, but he could imagine the gentle action did help Percy relax. "Would you like to see where your mother stayed in her time in the castle?" he asked in a jovial manner, attempting to keep him happy. "It's a grand room. Perhaps not as fine as where we have kept you. But fine none-the-less."

He knew that it would pain him to enter the room again. But none-the-less, he wanted to make sure that Percy got his mind away from the village. As selfish a reason it may have been, he felt as though he could not keep his temper much longer if he did.

* * *

It took Adam a long time to show Percy the grounds.

When they were finally done, he left Percy for alone time that he figured the boy needed. And it was this that Percy agreeably did need - alone time during which he decided to take a closer look at the library.

It was a wonderful library, as he learned. With more books than he'd ever dreamed of seeing having lived in the home of someone such as Gaston. Sure, the man may have been well-read in what he wanted to be. But most of his literature consisted of history books, of which there were two of three, within his house.

The library must have contained thousands of them. Some on history, some of fantasy, taking him to other worlds, even a few biographies. He didn't even know where to start with his reading, as he had so little time at home to read.

Finally, after settling on a romance novel, he sat down to read. Mostly because, after all, reading always reminded him of his mother. A fact which he hoped would help him get his mind off of his grief. He seated himself down on a chair inside, and felt himself engrossed in it for so long he hardly noticed as someone entered the library a few hours later.

He turned his head to see that it was one of the servants checking on him. He half-expected Chip, or Mrs. Potts, but was rather surprised that it was Cogsworth. It was a little odd for him, he supposed. From what his mother had always said, the clock was always a bit on the grumpy side, after all.

He shifted a little, standing to his feet. "Monsieur Cogsworth," he tried to say in a most respectful manner. "What can I do for you?"

Cogsworth looked almost as if he were amused. Perhaps at least thankful that Percy had a bit more in the way of manners than he was expecting. "I've been asked by Mrs. Potts if you desire anything more to eat."

Had it already been that long, Percy wondered. He didn't think he could get used to this - eating as much as he wanted. Being waited on by castle staff. He wasn't a prince, he was a pauper in every sense of the word and it felt odd. "Thank you, but my belly's quite full from the last meal," Percy responded, then after a moment added. "Monsieur Cogsworth, I thank you very much for you and the rest of the staff's kindness. You show me more attention than should be afforded to a commoner."

Cogsworth looked as though he was surprised to be thanked. And again, was himself thankful that Belle seemed to teach the child manners. "Well, it's not very often we get to serve anyone other than the master. And what's more you do not demand our service," he noted, taking a deep breath. "It is rather refreshing given the prince's own childhood."

"Maman said he was quite... Mean before they became friends."

Cogsworth wrinkled his nose slightly, the hands on his clock form moving with them. "Yes, well, do not let master's kind demeanor fool you. He had a very hard time following the death of his own mother," he explained, trying to keep things as private as he could. "His father was not a good influence either. He passed not long after his mother, but the six years he had Adam his influence was not so pleasant at all."

"Wait, so Monsieur Adam was an orphan?"

Cogsworth was silent - knowing he was probably wrong to bring this up. Adam's parents were as touchy a subject as Belle was. "You didn't hear this from me, mind you. Nor should you repeat it to the master," he explained. "But you and he may have more in common than it would first appear."

Now that was another mystery with the prince, Percy supposed. What did they have in common? Did his father abuse him as Percy's had? He shifted a bit in his seat. "So, what is it you were reading?" Cogsworth asked, changing subjects.

Percy looked over the book quietly. "Romeo and Juliet, maman always said it was one of her favorites. But she could never sneak it past papa," he explained, setting it down in his lap. "She used to say that romance was her escape... Before she came here, and found it herself."

Cogsworth seemed to grow saddened at the thought. After all, they had been so close to breaking the spell it seemed. Or at least, it appeared that way the more that Percy spoke about his mother. "Yes, well, she seemed very much into books. Just as you seem to be," Cogsworth noted, coming closer towards the castle's young ward. "She had good taste as well, Romeo and Juliet was a favorite of mine back when I still had hands to read with."

"It must be terrible, being cursed," Percy added, his voice wavering. "Is there no way to save you all from the curse?"

There was a long silence as Cogsworth considered how to answer the child. He couldn't very well put the burden of it on him. Especially now that the last petal had fallen. "I'm afraid not. There once was a way, but I'm afraid once the rose keeping time wilted our chances were gone," he explained. "We are cursed to live as this forever. But it is a fate we have resigned to, at the very least, we have each other for all eternity."

"You won't die then?"

"Indeed it would seem so. I'm afraid we don't age. Only the master does, as he is still a living, breathing thing. We are as well, but we are also mere objects. Cursed not to age for all eternity," Cogsworth knew it was a dark notion, but he tried not to think much of it. "Long after the master is gone, we will inhabit this castle. Short of tragedy, I'm afraid."

It was indeed a dark thought, Percy imagined. One day the master they served would be gone, and they would be stuck here. Living forever, going about their lives with no one to serve, and no company but their own. "I wish I could help you in some way. Does magic like the one that made you so have no back doors?"

It was not like they hadn't considered just that. But if there was, Cogsworth highly doubted this ten year old boy could help them at all. "I'm afraid not, young Percival. The magic put upon us was not one that could be easily reversed by a child," he replied with complete honesty. "Do not worry yourself, we have accepted our fate. And you are far too young to worry about it."

But in truth, Percy's mind already swirled with many thoughts.

* * *

Percy woke up that night in a cold sweat.

It wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares. He had them all the time having lived in a home full of fear. But it was unusual for him to not feel frightened when he did. He was sure the castle was far too big for anyone to have heard his loud scream. And as such, he pulled himself out of bed, trying to keep himself calm.

It was only fitting that if Gaston could not torment him in life, he would in his sleep. Somehow, he had to ruin his first day in good hands.

He was careful to sneak out of his bedroom quietly. Though he knew the servants had likely fallen asleep, he still did not wish to alert them. As such he carried himself down the hall with light feet, and out into the foyer the same. He took a moment to look towards the path to the west wing, silently wondering if Adam had gone to sleep or not.

He hoped he had, and for a moment, believe it was so as he walked down the castle steps. Making his way towards the sitting room, he only had just noticed the glowing fire when Adam's voice spoke up. "What are you doing awake at such an hour?" he questioned, turning around to reveal himself in a large chair. "I put you to bed four hours ago."

Indeed, Adam had made sure he went to bed to get ample rest. He supposed that it was for the best, given he might not have bothered himself. But all the same... "I'm sorry, I'll go back to bed if you want me to," Adam was silent as the boy spoke. "I... Had a nightmare."

Adam's face softened, noting the look of fear in his ward's features. He took his time with his reply, thinking it through carefully. But reminding himself that he was, as of this moment, the boy's guardian, he extended an arm and motioned to him. "Come here, child. There is room by the fire for both of us," he explained. "I know what it is like to be kept awake by night terrors."

There was a bit of hesitation, but eventually, Percy came to a stop in front of Adam. The beast carefully moved an arm, and settled the boy onto a seat on his lap. It was something his mother had done for him, and although the boy was older, he still thought some comfort would do him good. And as he'd considered, he was the boy's guardian at the moment, so comforting him was something he knew he must do.

Although he shifted uncomfortably a moment, Percy allowed the beast to hold him. Although he could tell it was perhaps as awkward for him as it was for Adam. "Do you often stay up this late?" the child asked in an attempt to break their awkward silence. "I did not mean to bother you."

"I find it hard to sleep some days," Adam replied as he watched the glow of the fire. "But you are not to tell any of my servants that. Or Mrs. Potts will indeed give me a proper chewing out."

He carefully moved the boy a little closer, letting him lean into his fur. He wasn't good at this, and he knew it. But he also knew he had to try, as he was the only one who could properly provide comfort in this manner. "Maman used to hold me like this. But I never thought it was supposed to be proper for a man to," Adam knew he most likely heard that from Gaston. "You do not need to-."

"Hush, young one," Adam told him, rubbing his back with a paw. "It is best we sit here in silence. You need to rest and build your strength. If we get deep into conversation now, you will never sleep."

As much as Percy wanted to argue, the tone Adam gave was firm. So knowing that he meant it, the ten year old let the beast hold him there. Knowing that if it were truly too awkward for him, he very well might have sent him off. And so they sat there in Adam's chair, watching as the embers glowed quietly against the darkness.

They hadn't been there long before Adam noticed the considerable shift in weight. He looked down upon Percy quietly to find that he had returned to slumber. Perhaps, he should bring him back to bed, he assumed. The boy would do well to sleep in a bed, since he never had...

And yet, the child looked so peaceful as compared to how he had looked before. The beast thoughtfully arched an eyebrow, deep in thought. After a long moment of consideration, Adam carefully rested his other arm along the child's back, resting his paw gently against his back. Very well, he supposed, he didn't mind if the boy slept against him for one night if it brought him comfort.

Soon, he felt as his eyes too grew heavy. His mind drifting into many thoughts as he carefully stroked the thick of Percy's back. No, the servants would never let him hear the end of it if he fell asleep in this position on Percy's full first day there... But on the other hand he was so tired. And perhaps a few moments of resting his eyes might not hurt him either...

It was early the next morning when Mrs. Potts would pass by the parlor and find them this way. Both gently snoring as they rested in that same chair. She smiled, seemingly in a combination of amusement and happiness. Perhaps, despite what Cogsworth may have believed, this boy would do Adam some good after all.

But until she could be sure, she would let keep her own comments to herself.

* * *

A/N: Finally got to write some pure fluff at the end there. Hope it came out well enough!


	5. Contemplations of a Deeper Bond

**CHAPTER 5  
Contemplations of a Deeper Bond  
**

Adam felt he had grown accustomed to Percy's presence around the end of his second week in the castle.

It was somewhat of an odd feeling having a real, flesh and blood child in the castle. Of course, they had Chip and his siblings, but at the same time they were tea cups. Whereas this was a bounding, ten year old boy. And the more time passed, and the more food he ate, he seemed to grow in strength and energy.

He and Chip made fast friends, of course. Given the only four year difference in ages, they had a lot to chat about. So to think that it might have been a surprise would have been silly. No, the most interesting friendship to be struck up was that of Percy and Cogsworth.

Adam had at first thought perhaps Cogsworth spent time with the boy to keep an eye on him. But as it turned out, Cogsworth actually quite enjoyed the boy's company. It was odd, given Cogsworth hardly seemed to enjoy the company of anyone. But Percy's youthful innocence and thoughtful nature seemed to mesh well with Cogsworth, grumpiness and all.

Meanwhile, Adam made it a point to spend as much time with Percy as he could. He took great pleasure in their long strolls through the castle's grounds. And even moreso in the times he'd sit with Percy in the library, reading from the different books the boy had found. And boy, did the boy read them often. Having gone through ten different novels in the time he'd been there already... It was enough that Adam struggled to keep up, but he none-the-less enjoyed it.

"You know, I never realized how fun the snow was before I came here."

Adam tilted his head as the child brought him out of his thoughts. The snow had again fallen, as it often did off and on, and Percy, despite his initial misgivings, had come to love it. So he had of course, insisted, that they go outside for the morning to "play". Which mostly consisted of the massive beast watching his young ward carefully crafting a snowman.

The beast carefully approached him, and took a look at it with pure curiosity. "I loved the snowfall when I was your age. My own maman used to play with me... We'd make beautiful snow angels," he explained, a soft smile again grazing his muzzle. "Nowadays, I see it more as proof of my prison. But I do still hold a deep fondness for it."

Percy shifted a little, taking a look at all of it. "What was your maman like, Monsuier Adam?"

That was something that made Adam's heart heavy. He didn't like speaking of his parents. But at the same time, it was such an innocent questions. "She was a strong and just queen. But she was also one of the kindest this kingdom has ever known," came his honest response, closing his eyes as he thought of her. "I remember very little of her - she died when I was young. But what I do remember is that she was kind, passionate, and loving..."

Percy nodded his head, listening closely. Adam was thankful that he didn't ask about his father, even if he already had his suspicions that he knew something there given his silence on that subject. "She sounds lovely." Percy managed, pulling his cloak further over his body.

Adam tried to keep himself from thinking too hard on the subject. And as such, began to smooth out a bit of the top of the snowman's head. "I must ask you a question myself, if you do not mind, Percival," the boy nodded in response, seemingly a notion to continue. "What was your mother like... After she left me, that is?"

Percy looked as though he didn't want to answer the question. And the truth was, he probably didn't. Adam made no question of how angry he was with how Gaston treated his mother, after all... "She was always so sweet and happy... Even if I knew she was sad," he explained. "She'd sing me to sleep and tell me all sorts of bedtime stories. All about you, and the castle... Or of Lancelot and Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table..."

Adam noticed that for the first time, Percy was smiling while speaking of his mother. The boy began to put coal into the snowman's face to create eye and a mouth. "I remember we used to talk of coming here together. But any time papa caught her speaking of leaving," the smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "He beat me."

The beast looked very curious. "You? But..."

"He thought it hurt her more, I think. Seeing me hurt," it was a very dark thought, but did make sense when it came to someone twisted. "He beat maman too... But when he wanted to make a point better..."

Adam breathed as deeply as he could, anger coursing yet again. But as usual when he was around the child, he let himself calm as best as he could. "It would have made my heart happy to see her in this castle again. I may not have had a kingdom to give her, but I had much more," He explained, thoughtfully. "I suppose she at least had her father, did she not?"

Of course - focus on the good, Adam. Keep both himself, and the boy in high spirits, he figured. "Yes! Oh grand-pere was a wonderful man. He used to bounce me on his knee as a boy and show me all kinds of wonderful inventions," Adam smiled, to think he had ever once treated that man badly, after all that Belle, and now Percy had told him. "Grand-pere used to say I was the greatest treasure anyone had given him. Other than maman."

"I wish I had the honor of meeting him properly. And of apologizing for my behavior towards him," Adam replied. "Has he passed on?"

Another nod, though it was really obvious to begin with. After all, Maurice would have undoubtedly taken the child and fled with him if not. "He died in his sleep. Maman said he did not feel any pain," Percy answered, then after a moment of silence, added. "I miss them both very much..."

Adam wished he could do something about that, in all honesty. If either had been alive, a simple look into the magical mirror might have solved the issue. But of course, it could not show someone their dead loved ones. No matter how much they tried. Adam should have known such himself given he had once tried to see his mother one last time as well.

Once they had finished the snowman, Adam had thought of a sufficient reply. With a tilt of his head, and a smile on his lips, he finally spoke up. "Percival, come along. There is something I wish to show you..."

* * *

Percy had never been in the west wing until now.

It was dark, and brooding, and to be honest he wasn't sure what to make of it. And yet, he had already known that Adam was a tortured soul. Adam led him through it in a speedy manner, wishing not to scare him too badly. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a tarp that laid over an object that he had dared not shown anyone before...

With one paw, he carefully removed the tarp and revealed what he had chosen not to look at.

It had been sometime within their third month of Belle being in the castle he had let her portrait be made. They had a royal painter in the castle, of course, and he had been turned fittingly into a brush. And while Belle had been nervous, he had yet still convinced her to do it. And thus, there she stood, forever captured in all of her beauty.

It was for this reason he kept it hidden. As every time he dared look at it, he had to be reminded she was no longer in his life.

Percy stared at it for a long time, finally giving a smile. "She was even more beautiful back then, wasn't she?" He asked, looking at Adam.

"Yes, if that is what you think. I would suppose it is so," Adam replied, looking down upon his young ward. "Do you... Like it, Percival?"

"I love it..."

Adam smiled again, placing a paw on the boy's shoulder. "Then I shall take it and hang it in your room," he explained, saying it in such a firm manner that the boy would not argue. "So that, if you ever are missing your mother... You can always see, or speak to her as you see fit."

The thought of that made Percy's heart flutter. Something to remind him of his mother every day such as this? It was the greatest gift that anyone could afford to him. "You'd really give it to me as long as I am in the castle?" he asked, trying to keep himself humble. "I'm sure-."

"Of course I would," Adam replied. "But you say that as if you plan to leave..."

Percy stopped. Did Adam think that he intended to stay forever? It was quite the idea, living in a castle such as this forever. But at the same time, Percy wasn't so sure he wanted to stay there forever... So far away from people, and from life itself.

And yet they were so kind to him here.

"I don't know what I plan to do, to be honest," Percy replied. "I thought I did, but then I met you all first hand."

Adam looked as though he might have an answer for him. But at the same time, Percy also knew that this was very new to him as well. Chances were he really didn't know whether he could get used to having a ward around, even it was until he became old enough to be on his own. "Well, whatever your choice may be once you feel safe enough, it is yours to keep," Adam replied. "I think it more belongs to you than it ever has to me."

The boy gave a small smile, and, though not for the first time, hugged the beast. Or at least, did so in the best way he could given how tall he was. "Thank you, Monsuier Adam," he told him as he let go slowly. "I will cherish it forever..."

Adam knew that to probably be very true...

* * *

When Percy had gone to bed in the east wing that night, Adam sat up in his room.

He sat in front of the magic mirror, quietly contemplating using it and not for the first time either. Yet, it presented him with a most perplexing question - could the mirror show him what he wanted it to? He had never seen this Gaston before... Yet every day, his worry about what would happen should he somehow find the castle grew. And thus his own nervousness did as well...

As he contemplated this, he decided to use it for the purpose he often did these days. "Show me Percival..."

As the mirror showed him an image, he couldn't help but smirk. Of course, Percy had only shrugged off the beast's suggestions of sleep, and decided to stay up to read by candle light. Perhaps, had he been there, he might have scolded him. But for the moment, Adam simply took his time to watch the child as his eyes were already starting to fall. No doubt the child would be asleep before too long, despite having broken his designated "bed time".

With a sigh, he leaned forward, and thought again of if he could in some way see this Gaston. And hopefully see what plans he had - if any, to retrieve his "son". After a long moment of contemplating, during which Percy's image disappeared, Adam had an idea.

Taking a deep intake of breath, he spoke. "Show me Percival's father."

For a moment, the mirror was blank. But after some time had passed, he finally got a glimpse of the man he'd heard so many horrid things about.

Gaston even looked like a smug monster, he noted. From his chiseled jaw with a permanent scowl, to the long, greying black hair. He looked as though he were some sort of villain right out of a children's story these days. Though at the same time, he could see where he might be the "most eligible bachelor" now with Belle gone - given he was handsome. Even if he was a truly ugly individual where it mattered: on the inside.

Through the mirror, he watched as he spoke with a stout man in some form of pub. It appeared to him that they were speaking on the whole situation at hand. Especially given his actions spoke of pure anger. It made him even more irritated that he could not hear a thing through the mirror, and had no idea what they were saying.

He could faintly read his lips to see "Boy", "Horse", "Wait another few days"... But beyond that he could see nothing. After a long moment of frustration, he threw the mirror down, and let out a deep groan. Of course, this all meant that the man would not give up on his search for Percy even if he did believe him dead.

A knock on the door grabbed his attention. "Who is it?"

"Only me, master." Lumiere called from the other side.

"What is it?"

The door opened after a moment, revealing the candelabra. Of course, he was quick to notice the mirror, and before that question was answered proceeded with... "Judging by your looks, your majesty, I take it you finally grew the courage to look in on the man," Lumiere pointed out, taking a hop forward. "What did you see?"

Adam merely growled a little. "Only that he has not given up his search," he replied with a frustrated tone of voice. "Now what is it, Lumiere? What brings you here at this late of an hour?"

Lumiere looked at his master silently for a long moment. "I simply wished to check on you, mon ami. You are more reserved to yourself today than before," Adam was silent, unsure of how to reply. "It concerns us all."

Of course Adam had resigned a little bit. The talk of the beating had shaken him up quite a bit, in ways he hadn't expected. It hadn't been long, and yet he was starting to care for the boy. And the thought that he had been beaten had been bad enough... But the thought that Belle suffered in such a manner as well...

"It was nothing, Lumiere. Percival merely shared more information with me today," he explained, seating himself down in a chair as he stared down at his friend. "A part of me wonders how long I can continue to have that boy in my castle... Knowing what he was born from. And yet the other..."

Lumiere completed the sentence as if he'd read his mind. "The other is growing to care for him more than you intended," Adam was silent, but knew that Lumiere was right. "It was bound to happen, master. You are reaching the age where having children is very hard... And given your state it is very unlikely you will ever have a chance. It is normal for one to crave an heir..."

Adam scoffed a little. "An heir? Heir to what? I have nothing to give any heir of mine. My own kingdom has forgotten I exist," he explained, motioning around. "I may be his guardian, but I do not think of him as my son. Nor do I believe I should ever look at him in such way."

Lumiere frowned a little, knowing that what Adam was probably telling the truth. But also knowing it was more than likely because the thought scared him. What would happen if Adam did start to feel that way toward the boy? Or had he already and he was simply in that much denial? "I'm simply saying you are growing to care about the boy. As you should, considering how much time you spend with him," he explained, trying to be as calm about it as possible. "And perhaps it would not be so bad for you to consider being more than a simple 'guardian'."

"And how do you figure _that_?" Adam grunted.

"Because you are lonely, master. We all see it," Lumiere replied, to which Adam grew completely silent. "You have us... Of course. But you have no family of your own - and no love to spend your life with. You have been an orphan and without Belle for a very long time..."

Adam growled. "Tread carefully."

"I am simply saying, master. Would it be so bad to have a son to show the world and cherish? Regardless of what you have to give him?"

Adam didn't reply right away as he turned away from his friend. He knew that Lumiere was right in many ways. He was lonely, and he had been for a long time. But at the same time, he was truly vulnerable. Adam had nothing to give this boy other than himself, and this castle, which was more like a prison. He would only bring the child pain even if he began to see him in that way. And after all, the last time he had put his faith in things working in his favor, well...

They'd all seen how that turned out.

And so, he avoided the question, instead settling for. "I am very tired, Lumiere. I must ask you to take your leave for the night," he explained, crossing over towards his bed. "I bid you goodnight."

After some time of being unsure, Lumiere spoke up again. "Goodnight, master."

As he heard the candelabra leave, Adam contemplated everything as he climbed into bed. Perhaps, after a night's sleep, he could get his mind off these thoughts that Lumiere tried to put in his head.

* * *

A/N: Finally got to have some good old Lumiere meddling in there! Hopefully it came off well. :)


	6. Adam's Inner Struggle

**CHAPTER 6  
Adam's Inner Struggle  
**

Percy had gotten used to spending time in the castle slowly.

In a way he was living the dream that he'd had growing up. Living in a castle filled with magic, practically being treated as a prince. They fed him whenever he got hungry, helped him when he got hurt...

It was the first time he truly felt like he was worth something.

The more he was there, the braver he became as well. Traversing the castle on his own, and finding himself making his own amusement when others were tending to other duties. Like now, as Percy traveled along the halls, simply exploring. He'd been looking at the different rooms, finding what appeared to be five bathrooms, twenty-six bedrooms (though he only counted the ones not in the west wing), the library, the kitchen, the dinning room, the ballroom...

It seemed endless when one thought of it. So he'd really have to ask Cogsworth if he'd missed anything. "Percival," speak of the devil, he supposed, at the sound of said clock's voice. "I do believe that lunch is being prepared for you. We've been looking for you half an hour!"

Percy turned around, finding Cogsworth had indeed joined him in the long hallway. Crossing his arms, he simply nodded, and moved to join the clock. "Sorry Cogsworth, I was simply taking a look at the castle. Adam only ever showed me the more important rooms. I decided to look at them all," Cogworth snorted at the thought of Percy's little "adventure". "What? This place is really amazing when you think about it."

"True, it is truly marvelous. Even moreso during the time that it was alive," Cogsworth noted, as if it was a living thing, though Percy knew he meant before the curse. "Why, we'd throw so many parties, and dance the evening away in the ballroom. It'd be adorned with the finest decorations..."

"It must have been a sight to see." Percy said in awe.

Who knew, maybe if things had worked differently he could have grown up here. Living in the castle as a prince to the parents that he really wished life had given him. Of course, given the fact that it was impossible, he tried not to dwell on it too much. "Is Adam joining me for lunch?" He asked curiously after a moment.

Cogsworth shook his head. "I'm afraid not, the master is in a bit of a mood this afternoon," he explained. "Well, not a mood per say. But he did not sleep very well last night, as far as I can tell."

Percy wondered what had gone wrong the night before. Their day had been so much fun - making the snowman, hanging his mother's portrait in his bedroom. Had something else happened that night? He frowned, and looked at his friend with a look that showed how upset he felt. "Did I do something to upset him?" he asked, his voice wavering. "I am so very sorry. I did not mean to..."

Cogsworth patted the boy's leg as a means to calm him down. Clearly, he was scared to have Adam mad at him - and for that matter, he had reason to feel that way. Though Adam would never hurt the child, pain was the only thing that had ever come out of anger. "It was not anything you did, no. I believe he had a talk with Lumiere that simply frustrated him," Percy made an "oh" shape with his mouth in response. "The master has a funny way of dealing with things that he can't easily solve."

Percy shifted a little, starting to get an idea. "So not mad at me... But it's about me," Cogsworth looked like he wanted to deny that. "I don't want to bring Monsieur Adam distress, if that is what I am doing."

"Nonsense, your being here has made him happier than any of us have seen him in ages," Cogsworth replied, silencing him as quickly as he could. "There are simply inner demons that even a strong man like him cannot shake easily."

What did he mean by that? Was it what Adam had talked about the night he'd rescued him out in the freezing cold? He took a long and sharp intake of breath, and wondered if his presence in the castle was becoming distressing. "If I am becoming something harmful to him I can take my leave," Percy replied. "I'm sure papa is not searching for me any longer. He would have given up by now."

Of course, Cogsworth knew from Lumiere that this was not the case. As a result, they would not let him leave the castle, not until they could be sure he was safe at least. For the moment, it was best that he stayed in their care. "Percival, the master would be more upset if you did leave," Cogsworth noted, making sure he understood that. "What's more - this is only your third week here, we cannot be sure you are safe yet."

Percy frowned a bit, trying to make sense of it. "Maybe if I at least spoke to him..."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, Percival," Cogsworth told him. "The master likes to be alone when he's in a mood such as this."

Percy looked a little too determined for Cogsworth's liking. After a long moment of silence, the boy spoke again. "But have you ever tried to talk to him in one of these moods?" he asked, to which Cogsworth looked a little nervous. "If he truly has changed so much since maman first came to the castle perhaps..."

"Young man, you are not going anywhere near the west wing," Cogsworth asserted, already knowing where the child's mind was traveling "The master will join you for dinner."

Percy looked at his friend with eyes filled with complete stubbornness. It was clear that he wasn't exactly the type of kid who might just let this go. "Perhaps if I just go knocking on his door," he insisted as they reached the staircase, and the entrance to the west wing. "I wish to see if he's OK."

"Percival, I insist you desist at once!"

Of course, there wasn't much he could do, not as a small clock. So when Percy made it a point to ignore his protests, he quietly let out a groan, and rushed to keep up with him.

* * *

Adam didn't know what to make of the banging on the door.

What was the meaning of this? Did the servants not know by now when he wanted to be left to his own devices? He growled lowly, having spent the better part of the day thinking over his and Lumiere's conversation the night previous. He couldn't help but accept that the maitre'd had a point when it came to the boy, but it still bothered him.

It was as he had said the night previous - he had nothing to offer Percy as his father even if he wanted to. Had he broken the curse he would have had much to offer: the title of prince of this area of France, a seat in his royal court as a result, an entire kingdom he would one day inherit... But now, all he had to offer was himself. And though he had changed considerably, he was still a beast. He still only had a dark, old castle, and immortal servants to offer.

He sighed as the knock came again, crossing from one side of the bedroom. He could hear two voices arguing on the other end, but was not sure who it might be. Probably Cogsworth and Lumiere, he figured, the two were always arguing, after all.

"What is it!?" Adam bellowed as he threw open the door.

The look of frustration and annoyance only softened when he saw Percy. Until now, he had done his best to control his temper around the boy - yet here he had practically roared in his face. "I'm sorry, master! I told him this was a bad idea... But the boy is stubborn," Cogsworth huffed.

Percy himself looked a bit shaken by Adam's reaction. Letting his features soften as he reminded himself this was a child, he none-the-less kept a small look of annoyance on his face. "Did Cogsworth not inform you that I would be joining you for dinner? That I was not to be disturbed?" He carefully scolded Percy.

"H-He did Monsieur Adam, but I was worried about you..."

A look of confusion crossed the beast's features now. Worried? About him? What on Earth was he worried for? The boy hardly knew him... "Yes, well, there is no reason for you to be worried... If anything it's my job to worry about you," Adam replied incredulously. "Why were you even worried?"

Percy kept his ground, trying to look less shaken. "Cogsworth said you were sad, or mad... Or something," He explained, to which the beast tilted his head ever so slightly. "You've helped me so much in the past few weeks. I only wondered if I may help you in return..."

Adam felt a great deal touched by the way that Percy put that. The fact that he had decided to try and help Adam as the beast had him... It was a truly kind gesture that he hadn't expected from a lad of only ten years old. "Master, I know this is foolish... I will take him downstairs to eat his lunch." Cogsworth noted.

Adam however, placed a paw up, and stopped his friend from going further. With a softer look in his eyes, he turned to the young ward and noted. "That is very kind of you, Percival. For you to even think to come to see if you can help is a very kind gesture," He reiterated the last part to make it clear he wasn't mad. "But I do need to be alone with the feelings I have. So I ask that you respect my wishes from now on. I do not ask much of you, but I do ask you stay away from the west wing when I am in need of alone time... Do you understand?"

Percy looked unsure of how to answer. "But you'll be OK, won't you?"

Adam nodded his head, patting the child's shoulder in a manner to calm him down. "That I will be... Or at least, I hope," he replied with a nod. "Now go, get your lunch and I promise we can talk all that you would like at dinner."

It still looked as though Percy was worried for him. Something which made Adam admittedly feel a little bad. The last thing he wanted to do was worry the boy... He had enough to worry about without his own mental health being one of them. "Alright, if you insist," Percy replied, taking a deep breath. "But you have to promise me you'll be at dinner. Or you'll only make me more worried."

The beast gave a small smile. The boy was persistent, but perhaps it was a good thing. It felt good to know that he had made an impact on him in that way. "I promise to join you tonight for dinner," he reassured, leaning forward. "Now Cogsworth, make sure he gets himself fed..."

"As you wish, master," Cogworth tugged at Percy's pants. "Come along. You've seen that he's OK. Now it's time to go."

Percy looked over his shoulder a moment before walking away. Leaving Adam standing there, still smiling. And then it hit him... He was still smiling. As if it had made him feel just that good that Percy had come to care about him in such a way.

Lumiere was right, he realized, he _was_ growing attached to the child. And despite the fact it felt good, he couldn't help but feel it scared him in even the slightest way.

* * *

Percy sat up in bed, a book clutched in his hands.

As Adam had observed many nights, this was indeed what he did for an evening ritual at times. Sitting up in bed, dressed in the soft pajamas he'd been given as he read whatever book he had started his day off with - usually on the cusp of ending it. Usually it didn't last long, as his eyes would start to grow heavy as they were now.

He rubbed his left eye tiredly, setting down the adventure book that he'd gotten himself into that day. He'd been quite drawn into the story of the Abrabian Nights, and even moreso into the Aladdin story that he hardly noticed how late the hour had apparently grown. In fact, his thoughts were so very far away towards the land of the story that he hardly noticed the door to his bedroom opening.

He noticed that Adam didn't seem too shocked to see him reading by candlelight. But instead, he simply smiled, seeming less surprised than Percy was to see him coming to check on him. "I believe bed time was nearly three hours ago," he told the child as he quietly approached his bedside. "The tales of the Arabian Nights can wait until another day."

Percy shifted a little as the beast approached his bedside and seated himself next to him. He took the book into his paws, and looked at it quietly. "You act like you knew I was still up," Percy replied, looking at him skeptically. "Did you?"

Adam let a smile tug at his muzzle again. "Ah, mon petit, no doubt that your mother told you of my mirror," Percy seemed to catch on as he said this. "I often look in on you in the night if I cannot sleep. Ever since you had trouble with nightmares..."

Percy looked at Adam in surprise, but moreso at the word he used in regards to him. Every child knew that, it was a word of endearment that meant "my little one". But the fact that Adam had said it surprised him, given how a parent normally used it in regards to their child. "Did you just call me "my little one"?" He asked, confusion apparent.

Adam simply looked at him for a moment, clearing his throat. He'd admittedly done it without thinking, but that was the thing - really. He had done it without thinking anything of it, and the last time he had heard it had been from his mother. "Yes, well, I suppose I did," he paused, and put the book down again. "I apologize if I have you made you uncomfortable. I merely-."

"You're fine," Percy replied. "I was merely surprised. You can call me whatever you want, it is I who reside in your castle after all."

Adam looked at Percy for a moment. Knowing he could not take it back, and having noticed that the child had seemed to light up at the words, he supposed it would not hurt. "Alright, but it shall be a nickname given in private," Adam finally answered. "If I simply begin to walk around the castle calling you "mon petit" we will never hear the end of it."

Percy gave a small smirk in reply. "Wouldn't want you to shed your toughness too much, after all, Monsieur Adam."

Adam simply nodded in reply to that, before tugging the sheet and blankets over him a bit more. With a gentle, but firm look, he added. "But for the moment, it _is_ time for you to get your rest," He insisted. "I'm only here to see that you are OK now that I have left my room to have dinner and spend the evening in your company."

Laying down in the bed as Adam motioned him down, the boy merely nodded. "I'm sorry I barged into the west wing like that, I was just worried," Percy replied. "I understand you need your privacy."

"Think nothing of it. Simply respect my wishes next time," Adam replied, picking up the candle with which Percy had been reading with. "Everything will have blown over tomorrow... I have already made somewhat peace with what was bothering me."

"What _was_ it that was bothering you?"

Adam couldn't very well tell him that it was how close they were becoming. Especially not now that he had given the child a pet name between them. "Nothing you need to worry yourself with, _mon petit_ ," he replied, hoping the use and emphasis on the pet name would help assure him. "Get some rest. For you are in need of it whether you wish to lie awake longer or not."

"Goodnight, Monsieur Adam." Percy replied, trying not to sound disappointed in the lack of answer.

"Goodnight Percival."

As Adam blew out the candlelight, and stepped outside the bedroom, the full gravity of what he'd done fell over him. Dear lord, he realized, if he was already taking this kind of step, who knew what would happen in the weeks, or even months, that followed.

* * *

A/N: IDK why, but I always felt that Adam would be the type to give his children, or children close to them, a nickname. It'll probably become something more unique later down the road, but "mon petit" it will simply be for now!


	7. Troubled Feelings

SALZRAND: Thank you so much! And as for Adam realizing that, you'll have to see.

GUEST148: Thank you! And your idea is definitely interesting, will consider it.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late in coming. I've been writing for something else for a bit. But finally have a chapter for you all!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7  
Troubled Feelings  
**

Percy felt even more confused about his place in the castle after the day Adam called him "mon petit".

Adam seemed to become a bit more interested in his actions throughout the day, and even in the night. It was rather odd, having Adam visit him in the night to see what he was reading, and in his own way... Tucking him in. He was tucking him in.

The ten year old wasn't sure what to make of this new behavior.

It wasn't that he minded it. Quite the contrary actually, he enjoyed having even more time with the beast he'd come to enjoy the company of. But it still seemed rather odd, finding that Adam was seemingly trying to get closer to him... Just how close did he intend to get? He wasn't sure, and in a way it made him nervous. Especially the more he thought about getting close to someone who could very easily hurt him worse than his father.

Yet, he let things continue on this way.

Adam now took to checking in on him at night in person, rather than through the mirror. He'd often check on him, maybe have a look at what book he'd stuck his nose in now. It actually felt good, having him there, especially when he was always there to tuck him into bed and bid him goodnight.

He wanted to push away from it, but in reality, it was the first time he'd felt loved by a male figure in his entire life.

He thought of this quietly as he woke up in his bed that morning. Rubbing his eye tiredly, as he stretched quietly. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do that morning, but knew that Adam was probably waiting for him in the main hall. So that was the first place he went as he left his bedroom.

Of course, he was right.

The beast was sitting at the head of the table as always. His muzzle moving into a broad smile as Percy entered. "Good morning, Percival. Did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice jovial. "I was thinking today that we might take a nice walk around the grounds... Perhaps-."

"Monsieur Adam, can I ask you a question?"

Adam stopped closing his mouth as Percy said this. It was not often that the boy sounded so serious, or looked it for that matter. After a long moment, he shifted his body forward, and motioned. "Of course, mon petit. What is the question?"

Percy made a slow approach toward his usual seat at the table beside the beast. "What are you trying to be to me?" he finally asked, his voice small, and nervous. "Because I feel as though that's been changing since I first arrived in this castle."

Adam couldn't believe that Percy had asked him that. He looked thoroughly confused on how to answer this question. What was the boy getting at? Making him feel this nervous, to the point he felt the hairs on his neck standing up. "Well, I've never... That is, I'm not sure what you would call me. I have been whatever you choose me to be, I suppose... Your guardian, caregiver, protector... Friend."

He'd thrown that last one on there to hide what the first three options lead to. Percy, on the other hand, didn't seem so keen to let it go. "But you tuck me into my bed now. You visit me at night sometimes too... When I'm sleeping. You don't think I see you... But I do hear you," the boy admitted, surprising Adam a great deal. "I-."

"I simply want to be sure that you're not hurt in the night. That nothing has happened to you..."

"What could happen to me in the castle?" Percy asked. "You said I was safe here..."

Adam tried his best to bite back what he wanted to say. That he enjoyed watching Percy sleep on the nights he himself had a hard time doing so. That it brought him some amount of comfort in doing so, and that watching his peaceful features brought a smile to his muzzle. He leaned back a bit, and huffed a little, thinking it all through so carefully.

The raven haired boy stared at him expectedly. And the prince knew that the boy wanted an answer, but it was not one he was sure he could bring himself to say. "I... Have become quite fond of you, Percival," he finally managed. "As anyone rightfully would given the time I've spent taking care of you."

And then came the words that drifted into the air with such a heavy feeling that Adam wasn't sure what to do. "Do you see me as your son?"

Adam wanted to sink into a hole, get eaten by wolves, anything but broach this subject. After he'd stopped a moment to get a hold of himself, he looked at Percy. "Percival... Seeing someone as one's son is a very complicated matter. And it is not one that I completely or truly understand myself," he explained, and it was true on that matter. "I feel the deepest of affections for you. But we have not known each other long, even if it feels like years have already passed..."

"So you don't know how you feel?" Percy asked, his voice tight.

"I only know that I care deeply for you. And furthermore that your presence here has made me happier than I have been in a very, very long time," Adam admitted, honesty ringing in his words, as it was all true. "Beyond that, I am not sure..."

There was a heavy silence at that, and from Adam's side he could see the disappointment apparent in the boy's eyes. Had he wanted him to say that? That he loved Percy as though he were his own? Adam wasn't sure that he could have answered that way yet. They had only known each other a few months now and they were still getting to know each other

Percy took a deep breath, then looked down at the table. "I understand... I'm sorry, I as wrong to ask you like that. You're... I'm not your problem," Adam immediately regretted saying anything now. "I'm not really feeling good, Adam. Can I take my meal to my room?"

Adam reached a paw forward, and placed it on Percy's arm. "Percival, I did not mean..."

"It's nothing," Percy stood up. "I'm gonna go grab my food."

And then Percy was gone, leaving Adam confused and frustrated.

* * *

Percy hated that he'd let that happen.

As a child, his father had taught him one thing: don't be vulnerable. But there he was, acting insanely vulnerable as a result of his confused thoughts that morning. He'd practically begged Adam to think of him as more than just someone he was looking after... He'd been almost convinced that the beast felt the same way, but he'd been wrong.

It was time to stop looking at this in such a black and white fashion.

Perhaps Adam was very lonely after his mother left. That much was obvious, but perhaps he had no intention of filling that hole with anyone. Maybe it was a lost cause to think that someone like Adam, once a prince, would want to do anything but be a loosely-defined guardian to a peasant like him. No, those were the things of fairy tales, he convinced himself. And he needed to stop convincing himself that his life might end up that way. His mother's sure hadn't, after all.

So he'd gone to the library, gotten a book, and retreated to his bedroom. As he'd hoped, Adam didn't grace him with his presence at all. Having probably guessed that Percy needed time to be alone with his thoughts.

A part of him thought that maybe it was now time to leave. No doubt Gaston had long given up his search, right? He could run out of here when no one was looking. None of the members of the castle would ever have to know...

But he felt so bad thinking about it. Adam would be crushed again, and he knew it. And no matter how much the answer he'd given that day stung he didn't want to see Adam hurt. But at the same time, Percy couldn't stay forever. Somewhere, out in the world, was his place within it. And if Adam didn't want to be his father, or anything beyond a guardian, protector, and friend... Well, what kind of place would this be for him?

Eventually, he elected he'd stay longer - given it a little longer... Maybe Adam would change his mind.

Because the truth was, he wanted Adam to be his dead. He wished he had magic and could turn back time, change things... Even growing up with a beast for a father would have been better than being the son of Gaston.

Around mid-day, he finally got the courage to step out of his bedroom. And of course, Cogsworth is waiting there. "The master asked me to wait for you to come out to check on you So I ask... Are you alright? He seemed rather concerned."

Percy looked down at his friend, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm fine... At least I think I am," he was silent for a long moment after that. "Is he...?"

Cogsworth twitched his nose in a way that said he wasn't entirely sure. He put his hands where his hips might have been. "Hard to tell, honestly. I think he's just as confused as you are," Percy supposed he should have seen this coming. "You do know you shouldn't take these things so hard, Percival. The master is not good with emotions, he never has been."

"It was my fault. He was a prince, royalty... I'm just," Percy looked at himself. "I may dress like one, but I'm not one. I'm a commoner. A peasant who up until a few months ago was kept in a basement and slept on the floor... Why would anyone want me?"

Cogsworth's eyes softened, raising his hand for a moment. Then slowly a frown crosses his face. It was clear that he was looking for the right thing to say without insulting his master. "You think too little of yourself, Percival. You're a mature lad, surely you know that you did not deserve that," he explained, surprising the child with his reply. "The master has a conflicted history with his own father, I've told you that much. So do understand that when considering how he makes you feel. I think you may have scared him more than anything."

Percy looked confused at Cogsworth's comment. How did he scare Adam? What had he done wrong? "How could I have ever scared him?"

Cogsworth was silent for a long moment before finally finding a way to answer him: "Because, Percival. I do believe your outburst has caused him to confront his emotions for the first time in far too long."

Percy couldn't help but quietly wonder what emotions those were.

* * *

Gaston took another swig of his beer.

He was unquestionably drunk. He almost always found himself as this the longer the time went by that he was unable to find Percy. Whispers had already spread in the town as people wondered just why the boy had left. Rumors, most of them. But there was always a seed of truth in there.

People were starting to talk about how thin the boy had been. Others talked about how Percy had hardly ever been seen in town. Some related that to Belle, saying how she'd always been a "funny girl" and probably thought her son was too good for them. But others? Others...

Others actually had the gull to think that Gaston had something to do with it.

He growled, now the boy was starting to ruin his reputation. He'd combed so much of that forest with nothing to show for it. And without anything to find him... God, who knew what the people would start saying. Perhaps they would start thinking he had something to do with his son's disappearance.

He growled again for the millionth time, smashing his beer against the table of his empty home loudly. No, it wouldn't come to that, he was convinced that he would find the boy and bring him back. He would make that boy tell them that he was simply an ungrateful little brat and restore his reputation in full.

Standing to his feet, he again grabbed some hunting gear. It was time to continue the hunt for his son, since waiting was still getting them nowhere. And to be more blunt, he was not about to give up. Perhaps Lefou would try to fight him about it again, but he wouldn't give in.

No, this boy was going to face the music. He was going to learn just why no one, even his own blood, messed with Gaston or his reputation.


	8. Watched

A/N: Alright, here's where the story gets really fun. For reasons I'm sure most of you will surmise from the events last chapter. But I do warn you, the start of this chapter IS rather dark.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8  
Watched  
**

Adam traced the scars with his eyes.

When he'd come to see Percy, uninvited, he hadn't expected to see the boy shirtless for the first time, so he wasn't prepared for the damage. There were scars from welts, old bruises, and what could only be whip lashes. It looked like he'd gone through twenty years of torture, yet one had to remind himself that he'd only been on this Earth ten years. And in those ten years he'd endured too much as was painfully obvious now.

"Were all of those done by your-... Gaston?" Percy jumped out of his skin as Adam made himself known. "Don't be afraid, I just... Your back... How could one man be so heartless?"

Percy moved his shirt back up to his body, wishing for Adam not to see this. A long moment passed and then he spoke. "You see why I ran away now, don't you? Anywhere, and anyone was better than him," Adam frowned quietly at the boy's true words. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Adam asked.

"The same reason you've come here. It was rude of me to ask you," Percy paused, his voice tightening as he turned to look at Adam. "It was wrong of me to ask you to be something you shouldn't have to be..."

Adam was silent for a long moment, tracing the doorway with a claw quietly. He took a few steps into the bedroom, and took a look up at Belle's painting. Her eyes stared back at him as if telling him what he'd already spent long hours thinking in his chambers. "Even if I were to adopt you... Informally as it may be, your life would be no better here," he explained. "I'd be damning you to a world of eternal winter. Leaving you a castle but no kingdom. A throne, but no crown..."

Percy was silent, sitting down upon his bed quietly. He allowed Adam to draw closer to him, but kept his eyes on him. "But I like it here... I don't need a throne, or a kingdom."

Adam was surprised by the words that Percy spoke. He liked it here? Even Belle herself seemed reluctant to offer that up... Yet this child. He frowned quietly, trying again to reason with Percy. "But your plans were reasonable. You could find another town, find a family who can do more for you," Adam explained. "Percival, I-."

"So you want me to leave?"

Adam felt his heart sink as he said that. No, he did not want the child to leave, but he also understood the truth in the situation... "Do you really wish to stay? Knowing that you may spend your remaining life here?" he explained. "I know you will venture past the castle eventually. But this is a secret that must be kept, one you can never speak of..."

Percy leaned forward, and spoke his next words as bluntly as he could. "I want to stay here with _you_ ," Adam backed away a little at the boy's timid voice. "If you wish me to leave soon, then I will. And I will never speak of the castle. But if you will let me stay here, and be your son, I promise to be whatever you wish me to be."

Adam was silent as he seated himself beside Percival on his bed. Again, he looked at the scars - the scars of all the pain the child had endured. And once more, he looked into his eyes, his beady, trusting ones...

He let an arm move around the child's shoulders. And after a long moment of deep reflection, he spoke. "Very well then, I have no way to make such things official. But my son you shall be," Adam said, hardly believing the words had come out of his mouth. "Though you never needed to worry about leaving this castle, mon petit. This was your home the moment you set foot in it."

He felt the gentle arms wrap around his waist in response. Adam looked down at him, feeling a deep level of warmth toward the boy. Love? He couldn't be sure, even if he had just claimed his as his son, the concept of fatherly love remained foreign to him. And no doubt, Percy, who had yet to use the word either, was figuring out his own feelings for Adam.

But at the very least, Percy now had less reason to be frightened. As now that Adam had claimed him as his son - he would never see Gaston again. He would never have to worry for a home, or food again. Because regardless of what exactly their feelings of toward one another, Adam swore that as his son, he would protect Percival with his last breath.

"Don't worry, mon petit," he spoke as gently as his gruff voice allowed. "This is your home now, and no scars will ever etch your back again."

That, he could most certainly promise.

* * *

"I told you this would happen!"

Adam balked back at the enthusiasm as Lumiere declared this, as if he had just had a baby. He looked down upon his friend, and sighed a bit. "What was I supposed to say? You should have seen his scars, Lumiere," Adam replied, his voice wavering. "I could not in my heart send him out into the world alone. As long as I am raising him here, he will be safe. And then, when he is a man he may chose to leave of his own free will."

Lumiere nodded his head, understanding the beasts sentiments. No doubt Percy would feel that way once he reached manhood, but for now, it brought him great joy knowing Adam would have someone to carry on his legacy. "We should now create a beautiful ensemble for the new, handsome young prince," Adam looked surprised. "What? Was it something I said?"

Adam groaned a bit. "Percival is not a prince, I was stripped of my title."

"Ah, in memory only, your majesty," Lumiere corrected his friend gently. "No one outside this castle may know you are royalty, but we do. And if you have truly chosen Percival as your heir apparent, he too, now is royalty. As recognized in these lands."

Adam had honestly never thought of it that way. Sure, he had no crown to give Percy, and the title would never be truly recognized. But he supposed by, however informally, adopting Percy as his son, he had made him the heir-apparent and a prince himself. "Give him time to adjust before you begin speaking to him as that. If you begin to address him as such he may be afraid. Titles carry power, remember that, Lumiere," the candelabra nodded, seemingly agreeing with him. "Old friend, now that I have made this choice, I have a favor to ask of you."

Lumiere stepped forward at the solemn look in Adam's eyes. It was clear that he appeared worried by the manner in which the beast spoke. And even moreso as he approached the painting in his quarters, where they both stood speaking. The portrait of his own parents, and more importantly, of his father.

He stood there for a long moment, and finally spoke. "Now that I have taken the responsibilities of father... Do not allow me to go down the same path mine did," he explained, his voice shaky. "Percival may be raised under the curse that he indirectly caused with my upbrining. But the thought that I may teach him to be as selfish and horrid as we were..."

The words lingered in the air, and with good reason. Of course Lumiere understood Adam's fears. "Mon ami, you could never treat a child like that. Because you have the one thing he lacked. Something that is so very hard to find within royalty, I fear," he pointed toward the center of Adam's chest, and with great certainty explained. "A good, kind heart."

Adam hoped he was right.

Turning around, he carefully clasped his paws behind his back. It was hard for him to believe that on some days, but he knew it was true. He'd forgotten what that meant until Belle had stolen his melancholy heart and brought about a change in him. And now, now her son had come to him, to give him a second chance to do something right in his life.

With a low puff, he finally spoke up. "Well then, with that out of the way. I suppose he does now need a ceremony. We haven't used the ballroom in far too long. And his adoption is cause for celebration," the seemed to brighten Lumiere's eyes. "Not now, of course. Proper measures must be taken. But I suppose when we do, you may make his "royal wear" as you so desire for the occasion."

Lumiere smirked, and then crossed his "arms" in response. "Then you do accept the fact we consider him our prince now?" Adam rolled his eyes, finding the "I told you so"-ness of the notion childish. "Very well, mon ami. Do not worry, I shall plan a grand celebration for one week from today. It shall be lavish, elegant... And Madame Le Grand Bouche will no doubt want to work on his formal attire at once."

Adam gave a small chuckle, noticing how excited his friend seemed. Perhaps because at long last, he no longer felt they would be left alone when Adam passed. "Try not to overdo it, Lumiere. We do not want to overwhelm the boy," he gently warned. "And it's not as if the entire country will attend... As it might have been in a different time."

Again, his mind wandered toward the rose, long wilted. Toward Belle, long gone. Perhaps in another world, they might have married, and Percy might have been their son. He might have been born, and they would have thrown him a ball far grander than the one they would a week later, and he would have indeed been christened a true prince.

But unfortunately, that "prince" title would only be that, a title. Just as he would never truly see the title of king.

The beast closed his eyes quietly, and wondered again if he had made the right choice. His heart of course answered for him. He may not have been sure what he felt for Percy was indeed love, but he cared for the boy more than he had anyone since Belle. And inside, all he wanted to do was protect and nurture him. And furthermore, he wanted to see to it that Percy was happy.

For all of these reasons, even if he was not sure what he felt was "love", he knew he was doing the right thing. "Well then, your majesty, I'm afraid it is time for me to head to sleep. As exciting as the news on this day has been," Lumiere replied, causing Adam to notice the lateness of the hour for the first time. "Goodnight, mon ami."

"Goodnight, Lumiere."

As the candelabra left, Adam again stared quietly at the portrait of himself as a child, and his family. He hoped that even as this beast - he would never be the man in that portrait. Even if Lumiere believed he would never be such, he would always worry of that. Especially as long as he continued to bear this curse.

How he wished for a way to reverse it.

As he thought of this, he, not for the first time, felt a gentle breeze in the room. And undoubtedly, the feeling of being watched. But again, as he turned to look in the room, he saw no one. Perhaps, one could chalk it up to wishful thinking. That Belle was there, or perhaps the Enchantress, with another way to reverse his curse.

But wishes, he'd learned were a fickle thing.

* * *

"It seems as though he may be finding love in his heart again."

The quiet voice filled the dimly lit room quietly, gaining the attention of the beautiful blonde woman in the center. Agathe, the enchantress who had cursed Adam all those years ago, turned to see her sister enter the room quietly before turning to again look at Adam. Of course, she was not really with him, only carefully watching him through her own "magic mirror" that hung on the wall. The only difference from Adam's being she could hear, and see what she chose, whereas he could only see what he desired.

She'd done this the entire time he'd been searching for a maiden. And though she did it less now, she would often check on him after the last petal had fallen. He was her greatest disappointment, having proved himself so capable of change - coming so close to finding what he sought...

And then the boy came.

It was an interesting development. Especially now that he had made the choice to "adopt" the boy as an heir. But unless Adam said the words himself, she could not be sure this was not a selfish decision, to find someone to look after him and his castle... Or if love really was the answer for the change occurring in the enchanted castle.

Her blue eyes finally moved up as she answered his sister. "I cannot be sure... It is still a fledging affection... And it is hard to tell if it is even love either are feeling," she explained, standing to her feet as her emerald robes draped to the floor. "... With the boy's father still out there, I have no way to know that it is even a lasting change."

That's when her sister asked the question she knew was coming. "And what if it is love, sister?" she asked, her singsong voice almost haunting. "What will you do with him then? Lift the curse despite the limit being reached? Or still damn him for what he had done as a young lad."

Agathe was silent, her lips moving awkwardly. After a moment, she finally answered: "I suppose we will have to see if it is love before I can even contemplate such a question..."

Yes, Adam was her greatest disappointment. And in that sense, she quietly hoped he may yet prove her wrong.

* * *

A/N: Ah it was hard to keep this part of the plot a secret. I wanted to introduce Agathe's side of things sooner, but I was afraid if I did, I'd reveal a little too much, too fast. But here's where things will get interesting. Especially as you all now know there IS a chance for the curse to be broken still. Will it? You'll all have to read on and find out!


	9. The Royal Family

GUEST: You will have to see on all of those curiosities, now won't you?

A/N: And now I get to the chapters I truly could not wait to write! If you thought their bonding was strong before - it only gets better from here, I hope.

To be clear, I am aware technically there would not be more than one king in France. But for the sake of the fact that it's generally accepted they are king and queen after marriage in the cartoon, and it is not bound to the more realistic France in the live action... I simply am going to take it as an **alternate history** of sorts. How this works is pretty much brought up here - hopefully this works, since really I'm doing my best to use at least some logic.

And yes, I am borrowing the name of their kingdom from the one in Descendants because I couldn't really think of a good one.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9  
The Royal Family  
**

"What are you looking for in the library, papa?"

Adam smiled at the word "papa" that rang through his ears. It had only been a day since he'd adopted Percy as his son. But the child had already taken to calling him "papa" in light of it, and frankly, with each passing usage of the word his heart soared. It had been used only in fear for Percy before, but now it was full of brightness and joy, all directed at him.

And to be frank, it felt good to hear the word "papa" used that way.

Finding the book he was looking for with one claw, Adam pulled it from the shelf gently. For the old book was to be perfectly preserved for times like these. "Ah, Percival, I simply thought that this may be a good book for you to set yourself out to read. Perhaps with me, if you wish," he noted, carrying the book towards the boy where he waited for him. "I had never thought I'd have a use for it, but now it would seem I do."

Percy tilted his head, and turned to look at what his father held in his paws. It was a large, thick book, and bigger than anything Percy had read before. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "The title's letters are faded."

"Yes, well, it has been on this shelf since I was a boy," Adam chuckled gently, patting the child on the back. "This, my son, is the collected history of our family. The royal bloodline of King Archard Dubois, the first king of our region in France."

Percy looked at the book in wonder, then stared over at Adam quietly. "Is that to be my last name now that I'm your son? Dubois?"

Again, a broad smile crossed Adam's muzzle. Gently reminded of the fact he did, indeed, now have someone to carry on his family name. "Yes, I suppose that would be your name now. Should you chose to carry it."

Percy smiled back, and then repeated it to himself. "Percival Dubois, has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?"

A laugh escaped Adam at that, making note of his full name. Indeed, Prince Percival Dubois had a very nice ring to it. "I do believe it does, mon petit," he carefully seated himself in a chair, and motioned for the child to sit on his lap, which he did without difficulty. "The history of our family goes as far back as my ancestors, and as far forward as your grandparents."

Percy sighed happily at the mention of "his grandparents". Sure, with Belle he had his wonderful Grandfather, but no longer would those on his father's side be that of Gaston's blood. No, even if he was not Adam's by blood, he understood by the way the beast now treated him that this was his family now. And while he knew they were not all perfect, his grandfather being among them, their history would surely be better.

"So we are going to read this together?" Percy asked, looking up at the beast curiously.

Adam let the boy snuggle into his fur, as he had the night he had come, and nodded, opening the book to its first page. "Yes, and I believe we shall start from the beginning. Given my ancestor is among the greatest kings in all of France," Adam explained, his eyes lighting up. "When I was a lad, I strived to be a king as great as he was one day."

Percy's eyes lit up, giving Adam more reason to speak about it. Already enjoying this far more than he'd already expected in terms of speaking of Percy's new heritage. And as he began to tell the tale, he could not help but feel perhaps being a father would not be too hard after all...

They sat there for the better part of two hours reading from the book. And to his surprise, Percy latched onto every word he spoke with great wonder in his eyes. After that time, Percy asked. "Are you in this book papa? Or are only your parents?" he asked mystified.

Adam looked thoughtfully at Percy, and nodded his head. "Ah, only my birth, but I am in here. My reign as king had not started, and thus my pages were not added," Adam explained. "It ends with my father's reign as a tyrant over our kingdom, sadly. A legacy I wish I could erase."

"Gran-pere really was a cruel man, wasn't he?"

Adam was silent, unsure of how to answer that question. He did not like speaking of his father, but he also knew that Percy would learn eventually. "My father was a lot like Gaston, from what you've told me of him. More concerned in his own affairs than my well-being, or that of my mother," Adam explained, his voice tight as he explained this. "He forbade me to make friends outside of this castle. And furthermore, he treated anyone outside it as no better than dirt."

Percy shuddered at the thought of his grandfather already. It sounded like what might happen if someone like Gaston was put into power indeed. "He ruled with an iron fist and caused great famine, for a time. It was only your gran-mere that helped us out of it and made sure the villages were happy, and then when she passed..." Adam's voice became distant. "Well, I believe that is enough of that story today."

"You miss her, don't you?"

Adam's smile grew sad as he held the boy close, nuzzling him a bit. "Probably just as much as you miss yours. But I chose to believe she went to a better place, where I shall meet her again one day," he explained, wishing to give Percy some relief in this belief as well. "She is probably waiting there with your maman as well."

The small child smile again, and leaned in close. He'd never thought he'd be happy about this - being close to a man he called "papa" but here with Adam... He was reminded why he wanted this to begin with. "So, can we read a little more now?"

Adam simply hummed. "And where did we leave off?"

He could most certainly sit like this for hours.

* * *

"Master Percival, your father wishes to inform you it is time for dinner."

Percy took a moment to realize that Cogsworth was talking to him as he entered his bedroom. Had Cogsworth just called him "master"? The child raised his eyebrows a bit and looked up from the book he was mulling over. "Cogsworth, I'm not your master, papa is," he corrected the clock honestly. "I'm but a boy."

Cogsworth gave a little laugh at that. Adam was right, the boy really hadn't caught on to anything that this entailed yet. "Ah, that is where you are wrong. You are now the son of Prince Adam Dubois. This makes you as much a master of the castle as he is," Cogsworth offered. "It is, after all, your home. One which you one day stand to inherit, once your father passes on."

Percy furrowed a brow, having never thought of that before. He hadn't expected to become a master of the castle like Adam, he'd just assumed nothing would change. And the more he thought about it... "Cogsworth, would that not make me a prince like Adam, then?"

Cogsworth knew they were not supposed to put this on the boy. But given the child had already made the assumption, he knew it was pointless to hide it. "Yes, it would make you a prince. Though it is merely a title I'm afraid. As Adam is no longer in power to rise to king," he explained calmly. "I'm afraid with everyone's memories gone, this region simply falls into the jurisdiction of the overall king of France."

Such a statement answered one of Percy's long standing questions. He had never known their region to have a king for itself. Though he knew that, along with the self-proclaimed "high king" of all of France, there were many smaller kingdoms with their own kings under them. But he supposed that once upon a time, prior to the curse, his village and many others seemingly fell under the jurisdiction of the Dubois family.

After a long moment of thinking this over, Percy looked out the window of his room. Out toward the kingdom that he now understood may have once upon a time been his. "How far did his kingdom reach?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, not very far. It was a smaller kingdom. It went from your village to the larger city of Faltune," Cogsworth explained, thinking it over. "It's a modest kingdom, as are most of the smaller kingdoms under his highest majesty."

Percy smiled, his mind wandering with a million thoughts at that. "Think of it, Cogsworth. Me, a prince, in title only or not," he turned around and looked at the older clock with wide eyed disbelief. "Of a whole small kingdom of... Of..."

"Did Master Adam truly not go over this in your studies today?" Cogsworth chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Auradon, your majesty would be the name of your kingdom. If your family was still in power."

Percy looked over at Cogsworth, scrunching up his face. "'Master', 'your majesty'? Why do you call me these things if my family is not in power?" he explained. "Or papa for that matter? Don't you feel as though you have been freed from that?"

It was a good, albeit blunt question. With a small smile, Cogsworth worded his answer carefully. "Because I have served Master Adam's family for close to forty years," it surprised Percy to hear that. "And as such, though I am of course loyal to the high king of France. I will always remain loyal to the Auradon royal family, yourself included."

Percy gave a small smile back, taking in the touching notion. Though he truly doubted he could ever truly get used to being called a prince, "your majesty", or "master" in any way. "Well, as your prince, I decree you simply call me Percival or Percy." He attempted in his best try at a "princely" tone.

"Nice try, my young "prince"," Cogsworth replied cheekily. "But now that you have caught on, I cannot ignore my duties, or what I was taught. Now come along, your father is still waiting."

Percy rolled his eyes gently, now that he was staying, they were definitely going to work on Cogsworth's constant desire for formalities.

* * *

"... But the prince of a whole kingdom!"

"I know, exciting isn't it? Even if no one remembers!"

Percy sat with Chip in the parlor later that night. The dim glow of the fireplace illuminating the walls, and the two of them. Adam hadn't been particularly happy Cogsworth had said anything, but really, Percy was smart enough he would have figured it out eventually. Now it was just a matter of taking it all in.

He'd gone from a peasant to royalty overnight, however informal it was.

The boy carefully looked at the cup with a look of nervousness. "I suppose my clothes fit better now," he jested quietly, then added. "I don't suppose you'll start calling me titles now too?"

Chip giggled, as if he had just made a joke. "Of course not! You're still my friend," he explained. "Maman and the others have to because you're now their boss!"

"And their friend..."

"And their boss!"

It was true, he guessed. Now that he was a "prince" so-to-speak, he was the second highest rank in the castle, just bellow Adam. He shifted a bit, and then added. "Why aren't you happy? After everything? Don't you want to be Adam's son, and a prince?"

Percy smiled, knowing that logic was true. He just had never imagined he would be under this title. Never imagined he would stand to one day inherit a castle as grand as that. Perhaps even a fortune of some sort if Adam still had his family's money. "It just happened so fast. I never even thought of it when I asked him to do this," Percy replied. "I suppose it's only a title at this point. But it is an honor."

Chip bounced up and down in what Percy assumed was a nod. "Don't worry, Percy. Nothing will change, we're still your friends," he reiterated. "Maman said Prince Adam used to feel the same way. She told him to just remember calling you stuff only means they respect you."

Percy supposed that he could understand that at least. It made sense that it was meant in a respectful way at least. "Chip speaks the truth, son," Percy turned his head as Adam made his way into the parlor. "Be yourself, and you will always have that respect, and always have friends. I learned such a lesson the hard way."

Percy stood up, looking at Adam. "I just hope I can live up to your name, papa."

Adam carefully reached a paw forward, cupping one of the boy's cheeks with it. With soft eyes, he looked his son in the eye and noted. "I have no doubt you will. Or I would not have made you my son," he then added. "Now say goodnight to Chip. It grows late and you both should be in bed. Mrs. Potts is no doubt looking for you."

"Aw, not already!" Chip whined slightly. "Goodnight, Percy."

The last part was said with a groan. And to be honest, Percy wished that he could stay up longer as well. Especially to talk a little more with Chip about his worries. "Goodnight, Chip."

It was not the first time that Adam took Percy to bed, but it was the first time he did so on a day like this. Sure, he had adopted him the day before, but Percy had taken himself to bed that night. Tonight, however, Adam led him carefully with one paw around his shoulders in a careful hug. Showing a subtle change in his attitude toward him.

For the first time, Gaston was far from his mind. Perhaps, one day, he would have to confront that demon again, but for now he was safe in the arms of the father he had so desired for many years.

Before long, he was so lost in his thoughts he was almost surprised to find them in front of his bed. Carefully climbing inside, he allowed Adam to tuck him into bed again. But was not surprised as the beast chose, without hesitation to stay a little longer. A claw traced his hair, and before he truly knew what was happening, he felt fur at the top of his head.

He took note that, though it was an odd feeling to be kissed by a beast, Adam's tender kiss on his forehead reminded him so much of his mother's.

"Goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight, Percy. Pleasant dreams."

As Adam turned to leave, Percy could tell that he was not the only one who was happy with this arrangement. As strange as these ideas may have been to Percy, he knew he would never regret it. For this was one family he already knew he would be proud to be a part of.

* * *

A/N: I know, lots of fluff and info this chapter. Hope it came off well at least! XD


	10. Revelations

**CHAPTER 10  
Revelations **

Adam found some of his duties changed now that he was Percy's father.

Life as a parent wasn't easy, as he soon learned from every mention of "papa" seemingly getting his attention. It was different, being someone's "papa" but he was starting to understand that it was a good different. It gave him something he hadn't had in quite some time: a purpose. A purpose which equally felt oddly fulfilling, as his purpose was to teach Percy about the world, to help him grow, and moreover to see to it he one day became the wonderful man he hoped he would.

Since they'd already broached the subject of princehood, Madame De Grand Bouche had already begun work on Percy's princely wardrobe. After all, Adam's clothes were old, and growing in wear and tear. And as such, she had insisted that while they would wait for his formal attire for his "adoption ceremony" she had none the less gone out of her way to create some nice clothing for him.

Adam quietly observed what he wore today as an example. He wore a puffy white shirt, with long, black pants, and an sophisticated looking black jacket. It was something one might expect more from a prince, something that showed he was of high standing but still did not flaunt it around. A fact which was probably for the best, given if he ever were seen traveling the woods, no one would suspect something were amiss. To them, he may have been seen as a traveling, or lost noble.

But to Adam, it was really a sign that Percy was growing in the time that he had been there. He now had more meat upon his bones, he walked with far more confidence, and he looked happy, content even.

Of course, he was far from being extremely healthy - that would take time. But if this was anything to go by, he was quite glad that he had come to take the boy in permanently. As who knew what the boy would grow to be under his wing.

Most likely feeling his father's gaze, the boy looked up from his book as they traversed the grounds during their walk. "What is it papa?" he asked innocently. "Is everything alright?"

Adam merely placed a paw on his son's shoulder gently. As the smile moved over his muzzle, he simply nodded. "Merely observing how much you've already grown in your time here," he explained, his voice gentle. "Your growth seems to have improved. And you look much better with food in your belly."

He gave a small tickle of his stomach for emphasis, causing Percy to giggle. Another wonder he was slowly discovering: a child's laugh. It was infectious, of course, and oh so satisfying. "Well you have treated me far better than I was in the village," Percy explained, his voice growing distant. "They all seemed more concerned with what..."

He knew that Percy was hesitant on what to call Gaston now, and understandably so. Adam's face fell a little as he tried to think of a solution for a term to call the man without insulting him. After all, Gaston was in no way his "papa" anymore, and the mere thought of sharing the title with such an animal made him snarl quietly.

So with a bristle of his fur, he carefully turned to overlook the grounds from a window. His eyes turning to Percy with a look of gentleness. "More concerned with what Gaston's needs," he finished for the boy, saving him the trouble. "Your village certainly held that monster in such high regard. It makes me question the morals of its people."

Percy stopped in his tracks, and looked thoughtful. "He was the most revered hunter of the village. So I guess they had to. He brought in many meats for them," he explained, his voice quiet. "Some of them were starting to notice after maman died, though. Starting to speak up."

"And how did he take that?"

Percy frowned - of course, Gaston had not taken it very well. Not when people noticed his health further deteriorating without his mother there to help. Or the building up of the bruises on his body. "He hated it of course. Called it rumors and anyone who spoke ill of him stupid," Percy was silent as he rubbed his arm slowly. "Especially those who said that he killed maman."

There was a certain tone in the way that Percy spoke that last part. One which made Adam question the comment, was Percy at all certain that his mother had died from a sickness... Had this Gaston...? "Percival, do you think he...?"

"I... I don't know if he killed maman. But he moved on from her very quickly," Percy replied, his voice unsure. "I was there when she died though - she died in her bed. So he couldn't have, could he? I mean, she wasn't sick for very long but it had to be illness as he said..."

"Did you ever know what illness took her?"

As Percy shook his head, Adam's mind wandered. A sudden illness of unknown origin... Adam hated to think that Gaston had poisoned Belle, he wanted to think maybe it wasn't the case. And yet, this man seemed so savage. And he was no doubt aware that Belle never loved him, that her heart always belonged with that of another, with him...

Even the villagers had suspected it.

"Papa?" Adam turned to his son as he spoke up in confusion. "Do you think...?"

Adam hesitated to respond to the question, his lip quivering. There was little doubt in his mind that Gaston had probably, indeed, poisoned her until he was given reason to believe otherwise. But this was not a subject an eleven year old should be exposed to. Especially not until he had any proof that he had done so. No one wanted to believe that their father had purposely done away with their mother.

Again he laid a paw upon his shoulder gently, and chose his words carefully. "It is best not to speculate on such matters. Think nothing of it, Percival. Until one can prove it, it may just be that, rumors," he offered, leading him away from the window. "Your father may have been a cruel man, but to be a murderer..."

"Sometimes I wonder," Percy replied honestly. "It really felt like he was trying to kill me through starvation..."

Adam felt the hairs on his back stand up at the thought. And at just how disturbingly disgusting that seemed. Had that been why he'd been starving him all this time? Because Belle never loved him? Because that somehow made Percy, in his mind, the product of a union he'd come to realize he hadn't wanted? Perhaps, Gaston had wanted to wipe the slate clean after realizing just how unhappy a life he had.

The beast swore to himself that if he ever came to find this was the truth... Well, he would certainly make sure that the man was paid back in full.

* * *

The wind howled that night, as if reflecting the dark subject matter of the day.

Adam had decided to take his thoughts to the West Wing again until he had calmed down. But even after that, and a pleasant dinner with Percy, he found himself sitting up in his chair long after he had put the boy to bed. He watched the glow of the fire quietly, and allowed himself to think it over for what seemed like the millionth time...

Was this Gaston really this cruel? Was he a murderer? And moreover, had he also tried to kill his own child?

His thoughts were ended by the small sound of someone walking in. Though he was thankful to find, after a short silence, that it was not Percy. "Funny, these days I find myself moreso askin Prince Percival why he is up at such an hour," Cogsworth pointed out, though another footstep seemed to come up behind him. "I told you he was bothered by something, Lumiere."

There was a silence before Lumiere spoke. "Master, what is the matter?"

Adam leaned forward in his chair, turning his neck to look back at his two servants, and closest friends. He frowned, trying hard to think about how to even broach the subject. "It has come to my attention... That Belle's death, nor the state we found Percy in were an accident," you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "Some things Percy said of her illness today pointed towards the possibility she was poisoned."

"Sacrebleu!" Lumiere was around to stand before his master within moments. "Do you believe that Percival was as well?"

Adam shook his head as he stood from his chair. "No, I believe that Gaston may not have been sure of what to do with him yet. So he was starving him as he decided," there was a deep growl in the beast's voice as he contemplated it. "Either way, Percival claims Belle became sick and died within a matter of days. And that Gaston was quick to move on..."

Cogsworth twitched his nose with anger. Clearly, all three of them could make the same conclusion, it was not hard to see it with the facts presented to them. "Does Percival... Understand that makes him appear quite guilty?" Adam's face showed him that it was unlikely. "Better to keep it that way. That is a dark sentiment, to know one's father killed his mother. Let alone that he may have been scheming to kill him as well."

Lumiere's anger was less restrained. "What I wouldn't give for your family to be in power again. To put a man of such cruelty on trial for treason," both looked at him rather confused. "Since Percival is now our young prince, I'm sure we could make an argument for it."

That certainly was the truth. Adam would have relished in putting the man on trial for everything he'd done to Percy. Sure, he may never be able to prove that Gaston had purposely tried to kill his son, or that he had killed Belle. But at the very least, he would love to see that man squirm for what he did to them both - no matter the reason.

Sadly, he doubted that he would ever get the chance.

The beast carefully made his way to the fireplace. Setting his hand upon the mantle, he tried his best to keep his own anger restrained. As hard as it had been when he had come to this conclusion earlier in the day. "Innocent or guilty, should he find us... If he truly is searching for Percy. He will stand our own "trial"," Adam spoke with a voice that was dangerously angry, even for him. "He has much to answer for."

"I'm certain we can find a sufficiently small cell in the tower for him," Cogsworth noted. "Though if we are thinking of execution. My first choice would be to hang him from the-."

"Papa."

All three nearly jumped at the sound of Percy's voice traveling into the parlor. Adam found his son standing in the doorway, rubbing his eye as he stepped forward. "Yes, Percival, what is it?" he asked, trying to calm his voice a bit more. "Another nightmare?"

After a moment, Percy nodded his head. Adam sighed, wishing that they would go away. They'd seemed more prevalent now, and he knew why of course... They'd talked about Gaston more lately and he was starting to believe it was bringing dark memories to surface in his dreams. All the more reason to drop the subject for the moment, and revisit it later.

Pulling an arm around Percy's shoulders, he merely turned his head back to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "We shall discuss this further another time."

"Of course, master," Lumiere then asserted. "But we will speak of it again."

Adam didn't even need to reply as he led Percy back towards his bedroom to comfort him after the nightmare. God knew there was only one thing on his mind right now, and that was that Gaston would answer for the things he'd done... Come hell or high water.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter got really dark. But eventually this did have to come out, since the real reason behind Percy's starved state, and Belle's death had to come out before this story ended.


End file.
